New Game Plus: Time-Space Challenge
by noctisxsol
Summary: Naruto has Defeated Kaguya, but in the process the world was nearly destroyed. Fortunately the gods are letting him go back to prevent that from happening, with a few extra bonuses. NaruHinaHarem, Super Strong Naruto, harem coming. Rated M for blood and mild sexual content.
1. The end

Naruto New Game +: The Time-Space Challenge

Chapter 1: The End

**A/N This section has minor spoilers for late Naruto Shippuden Manga issue 688 for the first three paragraphs. Everything after that is my own abridged vision of how the arc should have ended. I do not Own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or any of the things that I make references to in this fic. **

Text Key

"I'm a magic speech bubble" Human characters speaking

"_magic clouds"_ thinking

"**Oxtapus? Really Bee?**" Tailed-beast speaking

'**Thank Kami**' Divine being speaking

**Ninja style: Writing no jutsu **jutsu names

And onto the show!

"**Sage Art: Super Tailed-Beast Rasenshuriken**!"

In Kaguya Otsutsuki's personal dimension nine copies of our hero, Naruto Uzumaki, sage, reincarnation of the son of the Sage of Six Paths (Rikudou Sannin), Ashura, and the only hope for humanity to be free of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, gathered their chakra mixed with that of all the tailed beasts, the tailed-beasts, to launch an attack in order to weaken the mad Rabbit Goddess and avenge the death of Obito Uchiha. With the distraction provided Sasuke Uchiha's **Perfect Susanoo**, Naruto was able to sever the arm holding Black Zetsu and strike Kaguya with the nine **Tailed-Beast Rasenshuriken**. The chakra of the tailed beasts reacted to their tailed-beasts chakra that was absorbed by Kaguya and released it in a chaotic monster that resembled nothing in its whole but in individual parts a resemblance of each tailed-beast could be seen.

The Chakra monstrosity formed arms and reached out mindlessly trying to grab and absorb any life in search of the consciousness that once guided it. Sasuke and Naruto were saved by the intervention of one of Naruto's shadow clones pushing them out of the way. Sakura Haruno, crush of Naruto's early life, and mindless fan-girl of Sasuke Uchiha, the third member of team seven, and pink-head, unfortunately had no such convenient savior nearby. A chakra arm was reaching for her far too fast for her to evade. Sasuke was too far away and had too little time to save her with the powers of his Sharingan. It seemed the world would be down a pink headed fan-girl. Tragic.

Fortunately there was one more person on their side helping them fight Kaguya. Kakashi Hatake, the sensei of the three, and the wielder of the Sharingan, that he received as a gift from the late Obito Uchiha. While previously Kakashi had lost the use of the Sharingan, as a final posthumous gift from Obito the power was restored and strengthened. Kakashi formed a **Perfect Susanoo** and saved his kunoichi student in the nick of time. "_Obito, Thank you_." Kakashi thought "Let's watch over this new generation together. This time I WILL protect them… and the entire world!"

"All right Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto cheered.

"Hn? That's impossible; he lost the use of his Sharingan!"

"Teme, nothing's impossible with the author and fans on your side!"

"Shut up Dobe! We're not allowed to break the fourth wall remember?"

"Right. Plot. I have a plan."

"Would this plan involve **henge**ing yourself in an attempt to kill via nosebleed? Because you already tried that, and it didn't work."

"Hey, it let me get a hit in didn't it? Anyway, I need you and Kakashi-sensei to hold down the beast while I prepare a way to get its chakra back to the tailed-beasts."

"I liked the first plan better. Are you sure you don't want to try sexy jutsu on it? Maybe Tailed-beasts Harem? I know for a fact the two tails is said to be one frisky kitty."

"TEME! Just shut up and get to work! "

"Do I have to? That thing is huge, and I think it's going to explode."

"That's what she said." The gray haired sensei cut in as he pulled out his Icha-Icha Paradise and somehow made the Mangekyu Sharingan eye smile. "Listen to your team-mate Sasuke, he is the reincarnation of the Sage of Six Path's true heir."

"Hn."

The two massive chakra constructs surged forwards materializing swords trying to stall the chakra monster. They focused on cutting any hands that grew out from the main body, and trying to get closer to the main body. Naruto, meanwhile, was meditating, creating a chakra beacon of sorts to lure the mindless chakra into the bodies of their originators. While he could easily do this if it was just Kurama, separating the chakra of nine different beings takes a massive amount of concentration. Concentration that he lacked when the chakra beast broke free of the Sharingan wielders' attempts to contain it. The unstable mass suddenly expanded, knocking away the last Uchiha and his teacher. With the way clear, and the beginnings of Naruto's chakra beacons attracting it like a moth to flame, it raced forward and manifested the nine heads of the tailed-beasts, and promptly ate and absorbed the blond sage and the last thing that he heard was a female voice crying out "Naruto-Kun"!

Or perhaps it would be more appropriate to say that it incorporated Naruto, rather than ate. For Naruto was alive and well, the tailed-beasts' chakra inside of him protecting him and allowing him to pass through to the proverbial belly of the beast. Inside Naruto found the body of Kaguya, bound in the solid braids of chakra trying to escape her control. The chakra was straining to get away, but was trapped by the madwoman's desperate attempts to reabsorb the rampaging chakra. While Kaguya was focusing all of her attention of subjugating the chakra of the tailed-beasts, she was at her most vulnerable, as she was unable to move or absorb any other chakra in addition to the tailed-beasts' demon variety. Unfortunately, although she was vulnerable to chakra, getting near enough to attack is nigh impossible due to the area of chakra that she still had control over and was using to form a protective sphere and to form tentacles to intercept any attacks. For a lesser man it would be impossible to penetrate, and suicide even in success, but for a sage with the help of all nine tailed-beasts, well, let's just say that he makes the impossible routine, and the routine seem impossible.

"**Kit! We need to break through that barrier, and launch her out of the sphere and away from the chakra before she gets it under control again. We need to hit her hard, while she is still distracted. It may be time to use that secret jutsu you've been practicing.**"

"_But the __**Reverse Harem no Jutsu**__ won't work again_!"

At that comment Kurama let loose a sweat drop. "**Not that Jutsu, Baka! You need to use the offensive one that would actually be of use in this situation!**"

"_Hey Fuzz-ball! Don't insult the __**Harem no jutsu**__, It's plenty offensive! Sakura-chan says it is every time she hits me for using it!_"

"…**You're an idiot you know. Anyway, just use the jutsu**!"

"_Alright, time to break out my new ultimate jutsu, Dattebayo_!"

"…_**Does that kid have ADHD or something?" **_

The, shall we say, _exuberant_ teen manifested ten shadow clones and they all began the process of making a Rasengan. However, instead of each making their own **Rasengan** as he had done previously, all of them worked together to make a single **Big Ball Rasengan** variant. While this was happening, Naruto ran into an unexpected problem; ten clones making one **Rasengan**, even if the sphere was the size of a **Big Ball Rasengan,** makes for a really crowded space. Personal bubble issues aside, the jutsu was completed, and what resulted was a beautiful piece of deadly art. Naruto's idea was to make a single **Rasengan** that channeled all of the tailed-beasts' powers and release it in a single direction. What resulted was a **Rasengan** with nine rings of the Rasenshuriken blades, one each for the tailed-beasts, arranged in a rose like formation, with Kurama's power on the outermost ring, and Shukaku's the innermost. When the new technique was finished the clones dispelled, and the sage rushed forwards, hand outstretched just the same as when he first learned to use it, and slammed the ball of controlled chaos into the barrier. After a second of competition the new attack pushed through the barrier. Unfortunately, immediately after, it seemed to fade out. And that kiddies, is why you don't use untested ninjutsu in critical moments.

"_Oh wait, I forgot to say the name of the technique, of course it wouldn't work"._ "**Sage Art: Super Tailed-Beast Rasen-ya( Spiraling Arrow)!**" Immediately after the jutsu heard its name called, it began to execute the second stage of its effect. The charka of the nine tailed-beasts, each in their own respective element, launched first spiraling around each other towards their target. Then the centerpiece went out. An arrow of sage chakra, spinning in all directions, but heading straight forwards in the center of the nine tailed-beasts spears. The chakra lance sped forwards and struck Kaguya in the stomach, right where the chakra core rests. The chakras drilled into her core and pierced it. This caused her to both be sent out of the chakra construct, losing control of it, and to vomit back the chakra she had stolen from everyone, including those in Infinite Tsukuyomi.

With Kaguya expelled, Naruto was able to take control of the chakra and return it to the tailed-beasts from which it was taken. However there was another soul added that was freed from Kaguya's control. A woman with olive tanned skin, brown hair and green eyes formed out of the void left from the tailed-beasts' chakra. "**Naruto Uzumaki**." she called "**I am the spirit of the shinju tree and the true Juubi, the true soul of the ten tailed beast. I was tasked by the gods to protect the chakra fruit until the one destined would take it to bring peace to the world. I believed that Kaguya would be the one to do so. Unfortunately, she became the greatest threat to the world, and was able to enslave even me to her will. However, you have freed me, and I have seen your will and mind. You will be the one to bring peace to this world. I give to you the true power of chakra. Use it wisely."**

With that said, the spirit of the Juubi passed on to observe from the realm of the gods. However, with the addition of the juubi's gift and the power of the tailed-beasts' chakra his chakra cloak changed. The horns changed from two into a crown of nine, and in his eyes a ring was added, circling the plus bar-slit pupil. "_Oooh, new eye shape! Everyone knows that fancy eye shapes are the ultimate power. Dojutsu, tailed-beasts, crazy fan-girl with hearts in their eyes, or flames; they all somehow have supernatural powers. Can't be great without the fancy eye shapes."_

Back in the Elemental Nations

"achoo!" Hinata, for the first time since the infinite Tsukuyomi had taken its hold on her, was able to move. "_Naruto-kun… You did it!"_ Indeed, she could feel the chakra drain stop, and the false world fade away. As the false world around her faded she became aware of a figure standing in front of her. It was a man with two horns on his head and the signature milky-white eyes of the Byakugan. _"This man has the Byakugan, yet he also has horns. He must be the first wielder of those eyes and the founder of our line!" _"Greetings Honored Ancestor." She spoke as she had been taught as she bowed. "How can your child be of service to you?"

"My Dear child and truest heir, I am Hamura Otsutsuki, the son of Kaguya Otsutsuki. You have suffered much trying to rectify the problems of our family. I have seen much with the true Byakugan, including your pure heart and the situation of the world. I can see that my brother Hagoromo, the Rikudou Sannin, has given his chakra to the reincarnation of his sons. This, however, will not be enough. My mother has been resurrected along with the ten tails. You must join your love." at that comment Hinata blushed profusely, but Hamura continued on despite her near faint, "I give you my chakra, and my abilities. In addition I give you the true Byakugan. With it you can track to where my mother will travel with her portals, and close them before she can escape. Now, go my daughter, be of strong heart, and do not falter on your path!"

When Hinata came to full consciousness she was engulfed in a lavender aura with silver designs. Her eyes and hands were marked with six pointed stars. She burst out of the tree's branches and activated her Byakugan, noticing the new markings. While on the outside she didn't show any response, on the inside there was a chibi Hinata doing a happy dance with a chibi Naruto complimenting her about her pretty new eyes. With her new eyes she found the revived Hokages, the Rikudou Sannin that they were conversing with, and the remains of a portal, through which she could see Naruto, as if seen through many mirrors.

"_Naruto-Kun… I have to help him!" _ Hinata strode to gathering of the Hokages, intent on finding a way to reach and help her Naruto-kun. "What happened since I was trapped in Infinite Tsukuyomi?" She inquired of the dead men present "Who, why, and how is this man here? Who is Kaguya Otsutsuki?"

The Sage answered, "Kaguya is the one who took the chakra fruit from the shinju tree, and the one who took control of the ten-tails trying to take monolithic control of chakra back. The reincarnations of my sons are trying to seal her, and are fighting in her personal dimension. I can open a portal, but it requires a massive amount of chakra, and I have given all of mine away. It will take all of the chakra of the four Hokages as well as a dozen more jonin level shinobi to open a portal just to send one person."

"I will be the one to go." Hinata asserted. "I will stand next to Naruto and help him to defeat both this monster and any other challenges that he faces, both as the heir to Kaguya's other son, and hopefully as his wife." At that thought she had to stifle a perverted giggle at the thought of their wedding night, and the… revelries they would enjoy on their honeymoon. She planned to put his legendary endless energy to good use.

"Soooo… NaruHina anyone?" The Fourth Hokage offered, planning to tell Kushina about how their son was such a ladies man.

"Yeah, NaruHina sounds good." The Third agreed, having spent a good part of his second rule under the hat trying to get his adopted grandson to notice the Hyuuga Heiress.

"The Fans have spoken; NaruHina it shall be" The Rikudou Sannin confirmed.

"What? No option for harem? Please? Naruto is the only guy worth chasing right now!" Ino Yamanaka had freed herself and arrived just in time to catch the beginning of the pairing discussion. Ever since Naruto had defeated Kakuzu and avenged Asuma she had felt a small crush the size of one of Hinata's blushes for the blonde sage.

"He has shadow clones, I'd definitely share a guy who can make hundreds of himself at once" Tenten had always kept an eye on Naruto as a good husband ever since he had defeated Neji in his first Chunin exams.

"He has a good heart and wouldn't abuse it, and would love us all equally and unconditionally." Temari had wanted to be with Naruto ever since he had given her brother a reason to live and love her as family; especially when she compared his energy to Skikamaru's sloth.

"He is the _Ultimate_ Alpha" Hanna and Tsume Inuzuka had their eyes on being part the jinchurriki's pack ever since he defeated Gaara in his first Chunin exam.

"The gaki has tasty blood." Anko Mitarashi even wanted in; being hooked on his blood from the first time she had a lick trying to freak the kid out.

"If a guy like that is available I might have to apologize to Ao for suggesting I need a man." Mei, declaring loudly her intentions, Tsunade, who had a heavy blush at all the female attention her adoptive grandson was receiving, and the other 3 Kages had arrived on the scene.

"He's a cool guy." Indeed even Kumo's Samui and her fried Karui had crushes on the Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead.

"He makes forgiving the Fourth Hokage worth it." Kurotsuchi, the granddaughter of the greatest hater of the fourth Hokage even fell to the charm of his blue eyes.

"_That's my boy Naruto! Jiraiya-sensei has taught you well in the ways of women. I wonder how many other women have fallen for you." _Unknown to the proud father an ANBU Captain, the younger sister of the Hyuuga heiress, the last Sartobi's female friend, the waitress at a certain ramen stand, a priestess in Demon Country, multiple female daimyos, and many more all sneezed at the same time.

Back with Naruto

"Die Monster! You don't belong in this world!" Shouted Naruto, brandishing his …whip?

"It was not by my hand that I am once again given flesh. I was called here by _humans_ who wish to pay me tribute." Kaguya responded, sitting on a throne created from her chakra and sipping a glass of red chakra fruit juice in her magically restored hand.

"Tribute!? You steal men's souls, and make them your slaves!"

"Perhaps the same could be said of all religions..."

"Your words are as empty as your soul. Mankind ill needs a savior such as you!"

"What is a man?" she threw her glass to the ground shattering it. "A miserable little pile of secrets! But enough talk… have at you!"

Sasuke and Kakashi stood off to the side sweat-dropping at the ridiculous scene and cheesy voices. "That sounds copy written." Kakashi mumbled in disbelief as he watched Naruto continually jump to hit the mad woman in the head. "Naruto! Enough playing around! We need to seal her!"

Naruto dispelled his whip and summoned some shadow clones and sent them to keep Kaguya occupied, and **henge**d groups of them into his other teammates to create a distraction. "Alright, my team" Kakashi began." I have a plan that should work."

The next minute the plan began. A group of Naruto clones attacked from the front in a full frontal assault. She dispelled a few with small bone projectiles, and had to dodge a few sloppy punches but with great speed behind them. While she was distracted Naruto and Sasuke rushed from both sides with arms outstretched. When she saw this she manifested two All-Killing Ash Bones and used them to pierce the two teens. After a tense second both of the boys dispersed into the smoke of dispelled shadow clones. In the moment of confusion the Rabbit goddess left herself open. With the only warning being a nearing cry of "Naruto-Bakaaaaaa" Sakura Haruno, in her pink headed glory, had been thrown by Naruto. With a bit of luck and skilled reflexes she was able to trap Kaguya in a full nelson.

"Oh, a full nelson? You think this will hold me?" Kaguya struggled for a short while with no results. "Okay, let me go." Struggles a little more. "Really, let me go."

While the horned woman was occupied trying to escape the pink headed woman the two reincarnations of the Sage of Six Path's sons moved to complete the sealing. Naruto and Sasuke moved forwards and made contact each with the mark of the Rikudou Sannin.

Seal marks spread across the woman's pale skin. The seal had activated, and gravity was increasing around the woman, drawing in the surrounding earth to form the prison. While this was happening, the neglected black Zetsu whispered across the distance to the minds of the two shinobi, each in turn. "Naruto, you cannot cooperate with the treacherous Uchiha. He betrayed your home, severed your bonds, plans to steal the position that you have strived for your whole life, and has already stolen the heart of the girl you love. Take the power of the seal, strike him down and take what is yours!"

"I trust the Teme. Even though he broke our bonds, even though he will take Sakura-chan away from me, I still see him as my brother, and will not betray him."

"Sasuke Uchiha, last of your clan and avenger. You know that if you allow this to go on as the Sage wishes that your clan will once again fall from your rightful place as heir to slaves under the decedents of the Uzumaki! You must take power from the seal while it is weak. Kill the decedent of Ashura, claim the chakra that is rightfully yours back from him, and return your clan to its rightful place!"

"I don't need you to tell me what to do freak!"

With their internal conflicts resolved both of the shinobi turned their attention from the sealing process to the pinned Black Zetsu. Naruto hit him with a **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken **that Sasuke augmented with the powers of **Amaterasu**. Black Zetsu burned to less than dust and was scattered across the dimension. With the final obstacle to peace removed Naruto released his chakra cloak and let out a victorious whoop that soon turned into bloody cough curtesy of Sasuke's sword piercing his heart.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't let you stand in the way of my ambition. I intend to restore the Uchiha clan to its former glory and beyond. I can't allow your foolish ambition to become Hokage stop me from taking that position myself and placing the Uchiha Clan as the rightful rulers of Konohagakure (Leaf Village) and the entire elemental nations. Now I just need to finish you off, take the chakra that the mad old fool should have given me in the first place, tell everyone you died heroically creating an opening for me to seal the ten-tails, and I will be well on my way to my goal. I'm sorry Naruto, but it's time for you to die."

As he said these words he readied his sword to decapitate our blonde hero. Before the blow could be struck the last Uchiha was forced to leap back dodging a kunai before it pierced his brain. Kakashi had sped to congratulate them for the sealing and prepare a way home when he heard the ranting of his wayward student and intervened. "Sakura, tend to Naruto while I hold off the Uchiha." The Jonin was back in sensei mode and having flashbacks of the many times he had failed to protect his comrades. "Sasuke… I thought you had learned finally learned the first lesson I tried to teach you, 'Those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash'. I recognized the darkness in you, but failed to remove it. You should not have been allowed to become a ninja with you attitude. It seems that I must now rectify my mistake."

With his speech said, Kakashi manifested his **Perfect Susanoo** and prepared to hold Sasuke off. During his preparations he glanced back to check on Sakura to check how well Naruto was doing to see Sakura standing still glancing between Naruto and Sasuke and shaking her head. Sakura had never truly matured from her academy days of mindlessly fawning over Sasuke. She still believed herself madly in love with him and that there actually was a possibility of a happy future for them together. The only true part of her delusions was the madness. Sasuke had no affection for her, and even if they were by a cruel twist of fate brought together, she would fail to bring him out of darkness, and be trapped with a cruel and uncaring man.

"_I have to heal Naruto, but Sasuke-kun wants him dead. If I heal him, Sasuke-kun might get mad at me, and not love me. What can I do?"_ Sakura was having an internal crisis, reliving every interaction between herself and the brooding bastard that was her crush, and comparing them to her memories of the man who always supported her and always showed that he cared.

As a youth, Sakura was bullied for her pink hair and large forehead. Ino had helped a few times, but when she saw a chance to escape the bullying by conforming to the schoolyard cult of Sasuke Uchiha she couldn't resist. Her weak psyche had latched onto a false version of the brooder and grew bloated on his arrogance. Soon her psyche had become frighteningly devoted to a boy who would kill her in a second if he thought it would give him power.

Opposed to the object of her obsession was the one who saw her as the object of his affection. Naruto had always been there for her, helping with bullies and always helping whenever he could. But he was unpopular, and in her weakness she shunned anything that the mindless civilian rabble did not worship. She pushed him away, but he was still there, ready and willing to be her support and strength until she was ready to walk alone.

While Sakura was busy having a fan-girl breakdown Kakashi and Sasuke were still staring at the pink-head in dismay and grim amusement respectively. "Heh Heh Heh." The sound of Sasuke's laugh echoed throughout the empty landscape. "It seems that no matter how much she improves, Sakura will always be weak. She can't raise her hand against me even after I threaten her home, life, and friends, or even heal the person who cares for her the most after I declared I wanted him dead. It would be funny, if it wasn't so sad. I have shown time and again that I have no interest in her, and she still chases me. Regardless, she needs to die along with you and the dobe. Nothing personal, but if any of you tell anyone I wouldn't be able to take over the world."

With the exchange of **Talk No** **Jutsu** complete, the last two wielders of the Sharingan began to battle. In the initial taijutsu battle they were evenly matched. In each successive move Sasuke would attack, Kakashi would see the attack with his Sharingan, try to counter, and Sasuke would see the counter and try to counter the counter. Kakashi had a slightly lesser speed, due to Sasuke's boost from the naïve Sage, but his war-time experience and instincts allowed him to keep up. After five minutes of preemptive counters that did nothing both fighters jumped back to begin forming hand signs for ninjutsu. Both formed a** Lightning Blade**, and charged forwards. Again each was able to dodge the attack of the other. Seeing that normal attacks were useless, Sakura would be useless, and Sasuke would last longer with the sage's chakra, Kakashi formed his **Perfect Susanoo** to try to finish the battle quickly. This battle also proved indecisive. As a final resort Kakashi left construct, and charged towards his student and attempted to use **Kamui** to trap the last Uchiha in an alternate dimension. This too failed, and Sasuke capitalized on the momentary distraction to make a move to finish his prey. As Sasuke's **Susanoo** drew near to the blonde Sage a feminine figure leapt in front of it and dispelled it. When the dust cleared the woman standing there did not have pink hair, but lavender. Hinata Hyuuga had arrived.

Flashback: Elemental Nations, 10 minutes ago

The Rikudou Sannin had gathered all of the volunteers around a sealing array with Hinata in the center. "Alright everyone "The Rikudou Sanin took charge "You all need to channel your chakra into the seal. It will open a portal to where the reincarnations of my sons are sealing Kaguya. Once there NaruHina will happen, the ten-tails will be sealed, and once they are ready to return Hinata will channel a small amount of chakra to the other side of the portal to alert us to open it to allow our heroes back."

"Hagoromo -sama, wait!" Hinata called out having seen Sasuke's betrayal with her new eyes. "The Uchiha-teme attacked Naruto-kun! Even worse, they used the seal on Kaguya, but it seems to be breaking. Is there any way to transfer the power and mark that you game to the Uchiha traitor to Naruto-kun?"

"_Impossible! The boy resisted the effects of the __**Talk no Jutsu **__from four Hokages!?____There truly is no hope left for him. ____It seems that I have once again made a mistake in choosing who to give the task of bringing peace to the world. Perhaps this child of destiny along with my brother's decedent will be the ones to create peace." _After a minute of thought the sage spoke up. "Yes, there is. The Hatake will need to access his white chakra, and surrender the cursed gift of the Uchiha. Then he can transfer my full blessing to my true heir. The second problem is more troubling. It seems that the seal will not hold her a second time. We must finish her off. When she finishes escaping she will be weak. Take advantage and strike. You, my brother's daughter, will need to combine with my heir in a four point seal to remove her ability to use and absorb chakra. Go forth in strength."

All of the gathered shinobi poured their chakra into making the portal. It only opened for a second, but Hinata was able to slip through and arrive just in time to save her Naruto-kun. "Hinata…chan." Her love whispered, showing that he truly understood and was finally returning her affection.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'm here. I'll get the brainless fan-girl to help you, and I'll take down this traitor, Okay Naruto-kun?" She kneeled in front of the prone hero reminding herself of the time she first confessed to him. This time she got a nod, and his full understanding before she turned away to face the deluded fool.

"Oh, look, the weakest kunoichi has arrived." Said fool cackled "Out of everyone in Konoha I hated you the most. You were supposed to be the heir of the only clan that could rival the Uchiha, yet you were weak, shy and stuttering. You sickened me, and you still do. It must be the gods' blessing that so many people I want to kill are arranged so neatly in my lap."

"Kakashi" Hinata called, ignoring the ranting of the Uchiha, "hit your brainless student and get her healing Naruto. By the time that's done I'll need you to unlock your white chakra to transfer the Sage's chakra in Sasuke to Naruto. We need to hurry, that seal on Kaguya is weakening, and she'll be breaking out of her prison quickly." Hinata then turned to the still ranting Uchiha, once assured that Kakashi had his student back in whatever semblance she had of a right mind, and prepared to take him out quickly. " … and that is why you will lose, and the Uchiha clan is the greatest thing to ever happen to the world! The Sharingan is the only kekkei genkai worth having! There is no secret power that has not been granted to the Sharingan. We have the power to screw with reality itself! Our eyes are a walking Deus ex Machina!..." and so on the madman continued to rant. Tired of waiting, Hinata dashed forward and struck the distracted emo in the two largest chakra points in the body; the eyes. Sasuke's eyes exploded out from his skull. Her control was so great that she only destroyed the eyes rather than the whole head, as would happen if a lesser Hyuuga would try such a stunt. The startled Uchiha tried to use Izanagi to escape his fate of blindness, but when Hinata saw the distortion of reality forming, she gathered chakra in her hands. In one hand was the figure of a white angel stretching out its swan wings, and the other held the dark snarling visage of a demon. She leapt into the forming distortion, and weaved her hands back and forth leaving trials of the opposing chakra in their wake. She danced a dance that she didn't know but was the channeling of her feelings of love for Naruto and revenge upon her victim. When the steps were finished she leapt over the Uchiha and crossed her arms, drawing the web she had weaved down onto the victim. The reality screw that Sasuke attempted was vetoed, and the man himself was blind and bound. Hinata then turned to view her handiwork and said in a tone one would use with an obstinate retarded child "**Sage Art: Demon-Angel Prison Web**. It uses nature chakra, combined with yin-yang release to create a web that can bind together reality that would be torn by jutsu. It is the ultimate weapon of Hamura Otsutsuki against the ten-tails."

Hinata dragged the bound and crippled traitor over to where Sakura had just finished her personality crisis by becoming Naruto's fan-girl to a sickening amount. Hinata seeing the pinkie trying to hang herself from a person that was taken did the most logical thing in this situation. Catfight. Naruto, seeing this, smiled a bit at how much the late Perverted Sage would have enjoyed this.

Kakashi, after seeing if the catfight would progress to clothes tearing, called Hinata over. "Hinata the seal is still breaking. You need to unlock my white chakra so I can transfer the sage's mark to Naruto." Hinata, after getting the last hair pull… I mean word, in strutted over to Kakashi, making sure Naruto's eyes were on her, and gathered her chakra to manifest an angel fist. She pierced the point above Kakashi's chakra core, and stood back to watch the chain reaction. It started near the center of his body and moved out from there. Kakashi felt more energized than he ever had, and could feel his old scars disappearing. The most interesting part, at least to those watching, was when the white chakra blew away the teacher's mask, revealing that the man had a snaggletooth, and six self-inflicted whisker marks.

Those whisker wounds, as well as the scar on his left eye, both faded. The Sharingan in both eyes faded to his natural colors. He then placed one hand over Sasuke's mark and the other over Naruto's unmarked hand. In a flash of white chakra the mark, and the Sage's chakra and blessing was stripped from Sasuke and restored to Naruto. When The transfer was complete Naruto opened his eyes, showing that the marks of the sun and the moon had been added to his eyes, each orbiting the central circle. Unfortunately, almost as soon as the process was complete the moon holding Kaguya finally asunder.

"You think you have beaten me!? This isn't even my final form!" With a mighty cry she transformed into a grotesque abomination of a rabbit and a dragon.

"A… dragon?" Naruto gaped, "her final form… is a rabbit… dragon. Am I high?"

"**Don't worry Kit. So long as the rabbit doesn't start shooting rainbow lasers you're still fine." **Kurama helpfully informed his host.

"Wait, can giant chakra entities get high?"

"**Well, one time in our youth, Matatabi convinced me to try some of her catnip. That was the craziest three hours of my life. It had laser bunnies, my den became a slide, and I think I held Shukaku hostage against a horde of monkeys to steal a trippy tie-dye apple."**

"I'm not sure I wanted to know that."

Meanwhile Hinata was staring in horrified awe at the confusing monster. "It looks like it can't decide whether to look cute or menacing and ends up looking wrong on so many levels." Hinata mused, "I no longer have any reservations about killing this."

Thus, with their personal fears settled, they set out to put down the abomination. Naruto led the attack with Hinata behind. The rabbit-dragon turned its head to them and gathered in chakra. When it breathed out its attack, the chakra expelled in a frenzy of unfocused **Mini-Tailed-Beast Balls**. One half of the swarm rushed to attack Naruto. These were brushed aside with a calm determination, aided by the tailed-beasts themselves. Hinata, on the other hand, had a little harder time. While the mini-balls didn't have the massive destructive capabilities of a full sized ball, they were still capable of easily killing an unprotected ninja. Hinata was trying to keep up with the myriad of attacks coming at her from all sides, but was forced to stop and use **Protection of 64 Palms** to deflect all of the attacks. However when she had deflected all that she saw, she was beset by a second wave that caught her off guard, since she had shut off her Byakugan. She was unable to raise her defense to protect herself. She closed her eyes, and spent the last second of her life enjoying that she once again was able to walk next to Naruto.

When she opened her eyes, instead of heaven she saw something that she liked far better. Naruto was standing in front of her, blocking the barrage of attacks with a large shield made of chakra in the same design as his eyes. "Don't look so surprised Hinata-chan." He scolded, "What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't protect my most precious person?"

Hinata made no response, mostly because she was preoccupied with staying conscious after Naruto called her his most precious person. Kaguya, on the other hand, voiced the question that Hinata held in the far-off non-distracted part of her mind. "From where did that shield come?! How can it block my attacks?!"

Naruto turned to look at the Mad Rabbit Goddess. "This is the first stage of the true power of Chakra, **Divine Protection**. It creates a shield of chakra that not even the gods themselves can break. The true power of chakra is the power to protect those precious to you!" With that said Hinata dashed forwards, protected by Naruto's shield, and began to weave her web of opposed chakra for **Sage Art; Demon-Angel Prison Web**. Naruto also charged and began to attack the Rabbit-Dragon head-on providing the distraction to allow her to finish her web. He began a series of brutal punches to the dragon's face, flowing to punishing strikes to the body. To finish his stream of attacks he lashed out with a kick that dislocated the right wing of the dragon. With its right wing crippled the dragon fell into web prepared by Hinata below and was ensnared. Naruto and Hinata then placed both of their hands of the woman's body Naruto of top above the chakra core, and Hinata on the bottom forming an X between them. The chakra of their ancestors and predecessors flowed and exchanged between them, and they shouted in unison "**Twin Sage Art: Four Point Life Seal**"!

The Rabbit Dragon abomination faded away, replaced by the aging visage of Kaguya. Her third eye had been closed and blinded, and her two white eyes had dimmed to that of a tired old woman. Her horns crumbled to dust and the robes that she had made were reduced to rags. Within a few moments she aged to a frail old woman, with no power of any kind.

"How could you have defeated me? I am a goddess! The power of the gods was mine!"

Naruto stared sadly at the old woman who nearly destroyed the world. "That power was never yours. It was forbidden to take that fruit, and you proved yourself unworthy of its powers when you became a conqueror. And now, it is time to pay for your crimes. This world will support you no more, Be gone"

With that said Kaguya crumbled into the dust her body would have been without the chakra fruit. After a moment of joyous silence Hinata gathered everyone near the Portal to return. She sent the burst of chakra to alert those on the other side to open the portal. That is when everything started to fall apart. Literally.

When the portal opened the ground under it disintegrated into nothingness. Then the nothingness spread in an ever increasing sphere. The same was happening from every point where Kaguya or Obito had torn open a portal. The same was happening from all of the dimensional holes throughout the elemental nations, though fortunately at a slower rate. The nothingness consumed all that fell into its bounds. Stone, wood, earth, even animals were dispersed into an infinite vacuum. It seemed that our heroes would be consumed by the same fate, until the spread stopped, checked by a **Divine Protection **shield.

"Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata-chan; Go ahead of me." Naruto commanded, "I can stop this, but I have to do it from here. I'll catch up somehow."

The remains of team seven were quick to respond, but Hinata stayed behind for one last word. "Naruto-Kun, promise me that you will come back to me, okay?"

"Hinata-chan, I promise, on both of our ninja ways, I will return."

Hinata shouted just before leaving through the portal "You better, otherwise I will never forgive you!"

Naruto knelt down on the small circle of land surrounded by void. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but I might have to break that promise." He then turned his attention inwards to the tailed-beasts that were in him, "my friends, you can go free in the elemental nations, you don't have to stay here to die with me."

"**We will all stay with you to the end… Just as our father would have wanted.**"

"Thank you my friends. It's good to have you here to the end."

Naruto then sat in a meditative position and began to form shields of **Divine Protection** around every hole in the dimension, preventing any further destruction. When he had formed shields around only half, he was already near death. When he reached ninety percent of them, he had no chakra left to form anymore. He used nothing but will and stubborn life-force to power the last ten percent. When the last shield was formed, and his friends were safe, he released the tailed-beasts through the portal to the Elemental Nations and allowed himself to die.

After and endless eternity of floating through the empty void of death, Naruto heard a voice for the first time since he died.

'**Well, if it isn't the big hero himself. Congratulations kid, and welcome**.'

A/N: Chapter 1 done. It's longer than I expected but everything will become important later in the story, so it's not just wasted space or filler. About _hare_m: It could go either way, Naruto takes the whole harem, or just stays with Hinata, and the unwanted Harem is used for comedy. About _Sakura_: To start off, Sakura is not a tsundere. A tsundere is a girl who switches personalities and ways of acting towards a single guy. Sakura fawns over Sasuke and couldn't lift a finger against him, but is slap happy with Naruto. That is not tsundere, that's just being an abusing prick. That being said, I'm going to try something I haven't seen done before; make Sakura Naruto's fan-girl. Unwanted reversal of affections. Humor. And finally, about _Naruto's power level_: Naruto will over-leveled, and will easily beat anyone he could in cannon. That being said, cut-scene idiocy will still be a thing, and plot powered enemies. More in ch. 2. Over and Out.


	2. A New begining

Naruto New Game +: The Time-Space Challenge

Chapter 2: Continue?

**a/n: I don't own the rights to Naruto or any games or anime from which some incorporated elements may be derived from. Some of these include: Sword Art Online, games from the Tales Series, Chrono Trigger, and more. Play those once you have finished reading this.**

Text Key

"I'm a magic speech bubble" Human characters speaking

"_magic clouds"_ thinking

"**Oxtapus? Really Bee?**" Tailed-beast speaking

'**Thank Kami'** Divine being speaking

**Ninja style: Writing no jutsu **jutsu names

Back to the Story

'**We've been waiting for you to show up. Quite the impressive performance; defeating an enemy with the gift of the gods, and receiving the true power of chakra from the Shinju. Truly you are the Chosen One**.'

Naruto turned to face the voice and suddenly found himself standing in front of a table set for four. At the table across from where our hero was standing sat a man, with a woman to his right. The man stood only slightly taller than Naruto, with a closely trimmed head of black hair. He was wearing a western style suit that had words sown into the fabric in different languages. The ones that could be read were names of the most famous deceased, with a special place on the back for those who dared to summon the death god. A mask and a sword were attached to the man's platinum belt.

The woman, on the other hand, was paying almost no attention to Naruto. The only part of her that could be clearly seen was her head of wild red hair, bent over a piece of paper. After a minute of awkward silence, she lifter her head, revealing a tanned heart-shaped face with grey eyes that seemed confused for a second, before she made eye contact with Naruto, when her face lit up in joy. '**All right! My eternal boy-toy has arrived! I mean.. A human has ascended and become a true god**.' She then stood up to her full height, a few inches shorter than said boy-toy, showing off her open black kimono, and the leather dominatrix that the kimono was supposed to cover, as well as teasing plenty of her D cup breasts. She then walked over and started to drag the confused blonde while talking animatedly. '**I'm Yami, but you can call me mistress. The boring guy at the table is Shinigami, but he works all the time. It's all souls this, and dead people that. But we're going to have lots of fun together, okay. I have an entire list of things we're going to do together. We'll start with getting you some new clothes, then I'll teach you why you'll call me Mistress. How does that sound?**' Before Naruto could answer, a pair of hands pulled the divine dominatrix's hand off of the teen's arm. The next thing Naruto knew, he had been turned around, and his face was being smashed into a chest that equaled Tsunade, barely covered by an _adjusted_ white kimono.

'**Leave Master… I mean Naruto alone! I haven't had anyone to date for eternity. You had those dates with Shinigami, so I get first dibs on the man-meat**.' After telling off the god, the new woman pulled Naruto's face from her valley, and let Naruto stand, making them about equal in height. She had pink hair in a hime cut, but in the back it was bundled into two ponytails. On her forehead was a suspiciously familiar purple rhombus.

'**I'm kami, or Megani. Although, I would prefer to be called slave by **_**you**_**, Master' Megani giggled. 'I've been **_**so **_**terribly lonely without any company. Could you offer me some **_**assistance?**__'_

Naruto, having tuned out most of what she said, finally realized what was bugging him about the woman's appearance. "aha. That's what it is. You look like a combination of my girlfriend and my first two crushes! ... Wait, did you say something?"

Megani hung her head and began to tear up, '**Does Master not like my looks? I tried to be the best for him. I failed Master!' **at this point her mood took a complete turn-around, as her hair turned to well combed silver that reached to her waist and the diamond disappeared**. 'Punishment, please? I deserve to be thoroughly **_**spanked**_** for being such a bad slave! Master should just tie me up and use me!**'

At this point Yami cut in '**You do not get to hog the entire dating scene of immortality!**'

The gears finally clicked in the newest god's mind. "Wait, dating? As in, boyfriend-girlfriend? Sorry, but I'm taken! I would never cheat on Hinata-chan!" He even made an X with his arms to show he was serious.

At this both Megani and Yami had identical perverted leers '**I love it when new fresh meat gets all dedicated boyfriend. We could both have our fun if you're willing to share.**'

'**Master is definitely good enough for two slaves, I agree to the harem.**'

"what are you two talkin…" The sage was cut off by the two goddesses tackling him and trying to strip him of his solidified chakra construct clothes, taking turns to try to steal kisses from him. "_If this is part of a date, I'm definitely going to take Hinata on one as soon as I get back… With a stretcher and med-nin nearby, just in case._"

Fortunately, or not depending on your point of view, they were interrupted by the only other male in the area. '**Girls! I know you are excited about this, but we need to get down to business. Naruto needs to be briefed on his new status, and sent on his first assignment**.' After a few seconds with no response, he physically lifted the girls, and scolded them '**you can have your fun later, just add your avatars to his home dimension**.' At this they again got their pervy leers, and glanced at each other, mentally making plans.

'**Naruto Uzumaki'** Shinigami began once they had all been seated back at the table, '**You have ascended beyond any human, and more than succeeded in fulfilling your destiny. You were only supposed to stop Kaguya. When you gained the power of the Shinju we were impressed. When you killed Kaguya, then stopped the destabilization of your home dimension, we knew that you had ascended.**'

"Wait, what? Destabilization? I wasn't supposed to gain the true power of chakra, or kill Kaguya? What even was supposed to happen?"

'**Yes, well, we actually only expected you to seal Kaguya again, everything else went far beyond our expectations. Then the destabilization happened unexpectedly. This sort or thing has only happened rarely, but when multiple people screw with the space-time continuum, like with forming portals to other dimension or abusing time-travel, then the fabric of the universe unravels, and, as you saw, everything is consumed by a great void. You are actually the first to fully stop the destruction of a dimension in progress. Unfortunately, your fix will only last ten years max. This then leads me to your first mission. We will alter your dimension to a more flexible state, then send you back to patch up the holes, and prevent any existing ones from spreading.**'

"Teleportation, dimensional holes, and time travel. I can't use any of them or let anyone else use them, right? Then that means I have to destroy **Hiraishin**, prevent the use of **Kamui**, and keep Kaguya from being resurrected. But wait… If there's no teleportation or dimensional gaps can we still do **summoning** **jutsu**? This is going to be a nightmare isn't it?"

'**well, the Hiraishin is okay, because of the sealed nature of the teleportation, it ends up pulling the person to a spot with space folding, rather than space tearing. Your father really was a genius. The summoning Jutsu acts as a vehicle for the summon rather than the passageway that other ninjutsu use. The same goes for other time-space ninjutsu with a basis in Fuuinjutsu. The dimensional tearing of the Mangekyo Sharingan is the problem. Thus we are tasking you additionally with the eradication of the Uchiha clan with their cursed eyes, along with any who use them**.'

"But Sasuke—"

'—**tried to kill you and is a dick. Just kill him, your life will be much easier**.'

"But Kakashi—"

'-**can be saved by unlocking his white chakra. No big deal there**.'

"But what about-"

'**Just shut up and let me finish explaining!' **Shinigami materialized his scary business self behind his social body by the force of his aura of terror**. 'AS I was saying, You need to destroy the Uchiha clan, prevent any of their reality screwing ninjutsu, then stop The Impure World Resurrection from ever being used. The use of Hiraishin and Summoning Jutsu are fine. Those are your main objectives. Now the best way—' **

At this point Megani cut in '**Since this is your dimension we can only send you back to the day of your birth. You can change a few things about yourself along the way, as fits your status. However, I could add a few things to make your world more interesting, if my Master commands it**.' She topped this off with a wink, and the addition of a few inches of breathing room to the bust of her kimono.

Yami then cut in to speak her piece,' **those holes in Space-time will allow some things from other dimensions to wander in. Make it worth my while, and I will help you with them**.' She made her point by reaching under the table to pet his leg, to the blonde's discomfort.

'**Now girls, before you go off for play time, I have something personal to talk to our newest member about.**' Shinigami roughly pulled Naruto to his feet and looked him dead in the eye. '**Naruto Uzumaki, you have shown a stubborn reluctance to take a life**.' By now the god had started to clench his hands, '**Do you know what that means to a god of death? Do you have the slightest idea what that does to me?!**' by now the god was nearly breaking down in his tears, when he suddenly hugged the disoriented blonde. '**You saved me so much work! Thank you Uzumaki! If I can get caught up with paperwork, I will gladly lend whatever help I can for anything you need!**'

"umm… okay?" Naruto was thoroughly confused by the mood swings from the stoic seeming deity.

'**Tell no one what happened here; I can't let my reputation be ruined.**' Naruto was definitely sweat-dropping at the difference. '**Right. I leave you to your fun. Just be careful, boy. The girls tend to be clingy**.'

Once Shinigami faded away Naruto was instantly flanked by Megani on his right and Yami on the left. '**Play Time**!' They simultaneously cooed into his ears.

"Well, would you look at the time! I gotta go save my world now, talk to you later!" Naruto quickly dashed from their grip and sped through the winding corridors thinking only of getting back home. He ran through endless corridors of doors until he finally reached a door marked Elemental Nations, and decorated with a map of the continent. The fleeing god slipped in and closed the door behind him. Not even a full minute after our blonde hero had entered his two … _friends_ were outside the door conspiring with each other.

'**How dare he reject us! Even if he is taken he should have gladly made a harem**!'

'**We need to punish him, and get him to accept us. I suggest operation FEM'**

'**Sounds good. Now for Avatars… Dibs on that genjutsu world version of his girlfriend**.'

'**Dibs on… ahh dang. Fine, I'll take that weird girl on his team though**.'

'**Sakura? The pink haired one?**'

'**No the other one**.'

'**You want the Uchiha**?'

'**No the **_**other**_** one'**

'**Oooh, that flat chested girl who Danzo made think she was a guy. Suits you nicely.'**

Thus giggling to each other they entered the room.

When Naruto turned around to examine the room he was confronted with a full length mirror and a floating panel right next to it. When he approached the panel it lit up displaying the words:

User: Naruto World: Elemental Nations Settings: Video game

New Game

Continue

New Game +

Options

"What even is a Video Game? I know what a game is… Whatever, New Game+ sounds cool."

Once he pressed the button the screen grew and changed to a list of different options, each with a price written to the side of it. A text box appeared proclaiming "Welcome to the Divinity shop! Here you use divinity earned in battle and by doing significant feats to use bonuses for your next game. Divinity carries over to all subsequent games, so don't be afraid to purchase bonuses!"

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Inherit Relational Levels 20

"Relationship levels? Wait… Does that mean that Hinata-chan will still be my girlfriend? I have to take it then! It's my duty as a good boyfriend for his most precious person!" cue a pair of perverse giggles from the void. "huh? Wonder where that came from?"

Inherit Jutsu 800

"If inheriting relationship levels means I still get Hinata-chan, then this must mean I get to keep all my jutsu, definitely yes!"

More perverse giggling. '**Shadow clones!**' '**shhhh, he'll hear us!**"

Ninjutsu skills 1700

"Definitely want that!"

Genjutsu Skills 1000

"Sadly, I don't have any worth spending to purchase this.

Taijutsu Skills 1000

"Do want, but can I afford it?"

Fuuinjutsu Skills 750

"I sadly don't have enough skill to make this worth the cost."

All Jutsu Skills 2500

If I had more Divinity, I would definitely take this."

Titles and Costumes 150

"Sounds interesting enough to go for it and figure out what it does."

Recipes 50

Cooking Skills 50

"I don't really have any of either, except for ramen."

Inherit Ryo 1000

"I wonder how much I had when I died?"

Double Ryo 600

"No one would turn down extra money"

Experience x.5 10

Experience x 2 1000

Experience x 10 3000

"ten times the experience, most definitely yes!"

Unlock Event Calendar 10

"Sounds important, I'd better take it."

Unlock Jutsu Maker 100

"alright! More jutsu!"

Keep Bingo-book Info 15

Keep Mission Record 10

"Cheap and useful!"

Increase starting health 250

Increase starting Chakra 250

Increase starting Chakra Control 250

"I want all three, I'll be super awesome!"

Inherit Consumables 200

Inherit Equipment 750

"I don't really have any of either that are of importance."

Sage's Chakra full 5000

True Power of Chakra 3500

Sage's Chakra yang Power 2000

All Tailed-Beast Chakra 1000

"I'll need to get these all later, but I want to be able to start with all of my tailed-beast friends with me. I could protect them this time."

Double Divinity 100

Map Data 10

Total Divinity: 7611

"Sweet! With these bonuses I can definitely do this! Believe It!"

At this proclamation a faint voice from nowhere whispered loudly '**It's going to be fun breaking him of that catchphrase!**'

'**Don't let him hear you, we can't let him know we're here, otherwise he won't let his guard down!**'

"I wonder where those voices are coming from… must be the wind. Now what can I afford?"

Once Naruto finished his selection the screen displayed them in a list: R. Level; Jutsu; Title; Ryo; Ryo x2; Xpx10; Calendar; Jutsu Maker; B. Book; M. Record; health +; Chakra +; C. Control +; T-B Container; Divinity; Map, Are these the bonuses you want for your next game?

Once the question was answered in affirmative, the void that the room consisted of took the shape of a map of the Elemental Nations as a voice of the Fourth Hokage started a narration.

"Once upon a time there existed a monstrous beast with ten tails. It was unkillable and indestructible as it rampaged across the lands. No man could stop the beast until the Sage of Six Paths appeared. The man used the power of the gods to seal away the ten tailed beast inside himself. For a time there was peace as the Sage used the power of the gods to awaken Chakra in people's hearts. The sage on his deathbed split the chakra of the ten tailed beast into nine tailed beasts, to prevent the return of the ten tails. He left them with his will to preserve peace in the world. However, the peace was not to last. The hearts of men became corrupted and craved more power. They looked at the tailed beasts as mindless beasts of destruction to be used and one by one they captured them and sealed them in warriors as weapons. Three times the world was thrown into chaos as the nations fought each other, each war more destructive than the last.

Eventually, after the third war, a time of relative peace settled on the land. However, even this weak calm could not stand for long. One night, the strongest of the tailed beasts, the nine-tails, suddenly appeared in the middle of the Village Hidden in the Leaves (Konohagakure) and began to wreak destruction. Thus did the beginning of the end come to be."

"Wow, that makes my life sound a lot more dramatic. I wonder if I could get him to write History lessons for Iruka-Sensei? Anyway, I wonder when I'll be sent back to. I'll probably go to right when I get back from my training trip with the Pervy Sage. Or maybe right when I become a genin, that'd be nice. I'd get to become a Chunin this time, and give Hinata-Chan the support she needs! Whenever I go back to I just hope I don't have to wait too long before I can get into the action."

When the narration finished Naruto felt himself falling into the map, as well as his body shrinking, reverting back to its former state. When he fully came to, he was started by the sounds present around him. "_Was that the Kyuubi that just roared? Am I in my mindscape? Where AM I!? WHEN AM I!? Why can't I move?"_ for indeed our hero seemed bound in some way with a soft fluffy material that he couldn't seem to break free of. When he turned his attention from the sounds to the sights, he was even more confused. At the perceivable edge of his vision were many things that should not have been there. Even worse, those things moved to stay at the edge of his vision wherever he looked. There was a red bar, a blue bar, a picture of his body in miniature, a miniature book, as well as a representation of the seal that was not yet on his stomach… Wait… Not yet on his stomach? "_I've been returned to the day of my birth… I have to wait twelve years to do anything!"_ AS the Fourth Hokage and his wife passed into the grip of the Death God, their son wailed for his own tragic fate.

A/N: Chapter two done. Yes, Naruto is technically a god, and will be extremely powerful. However I will not be writing him to be unbeatable. He will still be extremely powerful, and may seem unbeatable for either humor or scene demands. He will still be extremely powerful, as any new game plus player would be. He will still mess up, take damage, and may still die in battle. Granted, he will have the power of reload, so few things will be permanent, but finding what actions lead to the desired effect will always be an issue. About _Harem_: My plan, as you may guess, is to write this as a Naruhina fic, with an unwanted, and never accepted harem. If you disagree, put it in a review.


	3. Tutorials

Naruto New Game +: The Time-Space Challenge

Chapter 3: Tutorials

**A/N: I don't own the rights to Naruto or any games or anime from which some incorporated elements may be derived from. Some of these include: Sword Art Online, games from the Tales Series, Chrono Trigger, and more. Play those once you have finished reading this.**

Text Key

"I'm a magic speech bubble" Human characters speaking

"_Magic clouds"_ thinking

"**Oxtapus? Really Bee?**" Tailed-beast speaking

'**Thank Kami'** Divine being speaking

**Ninja style: Writing no jutsu **jutsu names

[Drip drip] sound effects and system info

Back to the Story

-Three hours after the nine-tails attack: Hokage Tower, Council Meeting Chamber-

The re-instated Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen [Relationship level 3,709: Adoptive Grandfather] was preparing to address the full gathered council. He had prepared for this meeting with the single purpose of fulfilling his successor's request of ensuring that his son was seen as a hero and properly raised and protected. "Members of the Council, as you can see we have been attacked by the nine-tailed fox. The death totals are high, but fortunately not crippling. The material destruction will take years and the majority of our budget but the greatest loss is the death of my successor, the Fourth Hokage. He was able to stop the beast at the cost of his own life, sealing it inside this newborn." At this the newly re-instated Third Hokage placed the bundled Naruto on the table in the middle of the three rings; The heads of the important labor and trade guilds on the outermost ring, The heads of minor clans and ninja families in the intermediate ring, and the heads of the great clans in the center with the Hokage and his advisors. "But at least we were able to preserve the wisdom of the clan heads. Hatashi Hyuuga, what can you tell me about the boy's chakra?"

"Lord Hokage, I am Hiashi, Hatashi was my father. He retired even before you did."

"[Ahem] Right. Sorry. You just look so much like your father. But please, Sir Hyuuga, give us the insight of your Byakugan."

[Relationship level 1,230: profound respect] "His chakra is extraordinary! He is just a newborn, but the amount exceeds that of normal genin! The color is a purer blue than I have seen, and it seems to glow. The Seal is holding the beast's chakra back, and slowly filtering it into normal blue chakra. The only worrying thing is that the seal contains nine different colors of chakra. But about the child, who are the parents? He obviously holds a bloodline limit."

For a few tense seconds far too much attention was focused on the child's appearance and heritage. "_Blast, I didn't think anyone would ask about the parents, I thought they would be too preoccupied with the attack still" _"He is an orphan, his parents are dead. I'm afraid I can't tell you who they were."

"_Clever man" _Hiashi mused _"He didn't say that he didn't know, just that he couldn't say. It seems that he knows and it's too important to say in front of civilians. But who would be the parents important enough to hide from us? Missing Nin? Or more likely an endangered clan. Are there any clans that have unusually large chakra supplies? The Senju did, but Tsunade is the only one left, and she wouldn't be having children … Of course! That red-haired girl, the Uzumaki! But where did the blonde hair and blue eyes come from? Either Inoichi or another Yamanaka had an affair or … By chakra that's Minato's kid!"_

The same thought process was working its way through the other clan heads until they were all derailed by the apathetic sigh of the Nara head "Troublesome. Such a tragedy that we will never know."

The civilian half of the council took the opportunity to put in their lack of thought. "It's obvious that the beast doesn't have parents, what demon does?"

"I bet he killed them so no-one could tell that he isn't human."

"His chakra isn't normal, he can't be human."

"Nine colors of chakra, nine tails, it's obvious he's just the fox in disguise!"

"WE NEED TO KILL IT NOW!"

"BE SILENT!" To put it bluntly, Sarutobi was pissed off. Not only was his beloved home city in ruins, his wife dead, his successor was dead, he himself forced to take the hat again lest someone like Orochimaru take it, and his store of pipe tobacco destroyed, these INSUFFERABLE CIVILIANS had the nerve to disown their savior. They were supposed to be the mundane managers of the city, so the Hokage could focus on ninja issues. Why did they have a say when they know nothing about what they are talking about! They don't deserve to still be alive if that is how they treat the one keeping them safe. "Civilians, leave now, and don't tell anyone about this child's status as the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox. If you do, I will kill you all. Now go, and don't enter here without summons!"

"You can't make us do that." The unofficial leader of the Civilian Council, the greasy leader of the banker's guild, stepped forwards waving a piece of paper, "You see, by order of decree 20684, amendment to the creation of the Civilian Council, the Hokage cannot dismiss the civilian council, the Civilian Council must vote get at least one vote per member on every issue, and the Civilian Council has the right to call a full council for any issues that they find that need to be corrected."

"That law has no authority over the Hokage, and you know it. I am Hokage. It is well within my power to dissolve your Civilian Council, and to do so against the law of even other Kages. Now go, get your ignorant faces out of my sight before I have the ANBU forcibly eject you."

"Are we not citizens of this Village Hidden in the Leaves? Should we not also have out opinions heard? Why should we labor away for a group of Ninjas who won't let our voice be heard in situations that affect us? Why should ninja be above the law that they hold us to? Know this, ninjas, if you continue to scorn us, we will not stay passive. Just remember that, Hokage." With his piece said, the overweight banker fled with his group.

"Now that the civilians are gone we can get down to business. We need to decide who and how we are going to take care of little Naruto here. The Fourth Hokage said that he wanted the child to be raised as close to normally as possible, and be seen as a hero for containing the Nine-tails. Will anyone volunteer for this honor?"

Fugaku Uchiha [Relationship level 0: Manipulator] stood and declared, "The Uchiha will take on this responsibility. With the Sharingan we will be able to subdue him if the beast runs out of control."

Hiashi shouted from his position across the center table "The Hyuuga Clan objects this proposal, and will take custody of the child. The Byakugan would be a superior prevention tool in the improbable case that the boy loses control. In addition, we have members trained in the sealing arts that would be capable of reinforcing the fourth's seal, a skill that the Uchiha lack."

"The Uchiha Clan rejects the Hyuuga Clan's proposal! The Hyuuga clan would be unable to give him a proper education, being so reliant upon their _sacred_ bloodline limit that anyone without those eyes would be largely excluded from their social circles and training. The Uchiha Clan, however, would be more than willing and able to train him without our bloodline."

"Oh, so we would be the ones to give him a poor upbringing? This coming from the clan obsessed fool more likely to turn the boy into a mindless weapon than raise him!"

"Oh, we would turn him into a mindless weapon? This coming from the stuck-up loser who will make him into an emotionless pric

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"_Twenty-eight years these two have been rivals, and they still do this juvenile argument every time they are in the same meeting. Asuma and Hei weren't even this bad when they were actual children. I can't give either of them anything different than the other unless I want to deal with a massive temper tantrum." _Raising his voice above the arguing heads, Hiruzen soldiered on. _"_Obviously neither of those can take him in, unless we want to sit through the other's filibuster. Would anyone else be willing? Aburame? Ino-Shika-Cho? One of the lesser clans?"

[RL: 506, clan-friend] "The Aburame Clan would gladly receive this new addition to our Hive."

[RL: 707, troubled child but firm friend] "It's obvious the boy belongs in the Yamanaka Clan. His physical appearance would set him apart far too much otherwise."

[RL: 613 True Friend] "The Akimichi Clan seconds the motion, and will assist in the rearing of the child."

[RL: 824Troublesome] "Troublesome. The Nara Clan seconds."

Kakashi [RL: 3,687 adoptive brother] shoved his way to the inner circle, and wailed "No! I have to take care of him! He's Sensei's son! He's the only family I have left! I have to take care of him! He's Sensei's son!"

Madness broke out. Those who already knew his ancestry didn't have to pretend, and those who hadn't known were eager to get into the spirit. After all, who wouldn't take in the son of a Kage with the power of a tailed beast and already possessing more chakra than a genin despite just being born?

"If you people can't decide who is going to 'get' Naruto, none of you will! All of you are prohibited from taking any favoritism pertaining to Naruto. You cannot treat him any different than any other orphan of his skills. And you, Hatake. You are not allowed to have any direct contact with him at all, for putting him at risk by revealing his father. Now, I will put him in an orphanage, and he will be raised like any other child. I will tell him of his burden when he reaches genin, his parents when he reaches Chunin, and let him have his inheritance when he reaches jonin. I'm going to call a gathering of the civilians to inform them of their new hero. I don't want any of you there corrupting the civilians to hate him just so you can try to get him for yourself; my word is law"!

-Time-skip: 1 hour—

"_That could have gone better._" Naruto's big reveal went over as well as one of Jiraiya's books with Tsunade. That is to say, there was a massive amount of rage and a few contemplations of murder. "_To be fair, I probably should have known given the way the Civilian Council members reacted. Funny thing that hindsight is. I guess I'll have Hei's wife look after him until he can fend for himself in the orphanage. She already works at the orphanage, and does want to have a child. I wonder what a good name for a baby boy would be. Konoha…maru? Sounds good! Easy to remember! Wait, what was I thinking about? Naruto, right! I was going for some ramen, I think." _Hiruzen headed off to the miraculously still-standing Ichiraku Ramen barely aware of the baby Naruto he was carrying.

-Time-skip: 3 years—

Naruto was dreaming, or perhaps seeing a memory in his sleep. He was watching his life pass in the third person. He was alone and cold. The only thing he wanted was for someone to reach out and show him even the slightest bit of care, of affection, of love. Then he reached the point where his other self saved his future girlfriend, and like a fire slowly growing into a blaze, he became aware that he was sitting next to his Hinata. She was hugging him, and warming him. He felt warm for the first time, and he wanted more. He felt Hinata's body warm as he continued the hug with a kiss that he saw couples do in the back alleys near his apartment. He felt himself giving off warmth to heat his love and she heated more in an endless cycle of increased affection. The young god only wished to give more of whatever this was, and to receive more in return that he would reciprocate. Suddenly, when he reached the point when he saved Gaara from darkness, another heat appeared. This heat was different, but still felt just as good. He gave more to both. Then another flame when he learned the **Spiraling Sphere**, followed by another when he defended Tsunade, and still more at other points in his life. With each new signature, each different type, he felt the cold leave him, and he gave more and more of whatever the feeling was to each and every one of them. At last, he was not alone. He was not cold. He was happy. Then he woke to the sound of the orphanage head matron knocking down his door to kick him out.

The last (technically first) three years of Naruto's re-done life were surprisingly good for how terrible they were. The clans found clever ways to work around the ban of enticing Naruto. Once a month, the Akimichi had drawings to find one lucky orphan who would get to eat his or her meals with the Akimichi for the month, as well as receiving game lessons from the Nara for the older children. Naruto "won" exactly half of these drawings. This was especially appreciated by the two year old boy when the only matron who actually took care of him left for maternity leave. The Yamanaka clan as well had taken an interest in caring for orphans, but the matrons often locked him in his room to prevent him from "corrupting the noble clans" until the visiting clan members started asking for him by name. Every clan had taken to visiting the orphanage every month, often teaching the orphans something about being a ninja or playing a game with them. These simple games helped to fill out the missing base of his education left from early neglect and social isolation. Every clan joined in the trips to the orphanage, even working out a schedule. Every Clan, that is, except for the Uchiha.

The Uchiha had a much better plan for seducing Naruto to their clan. They used their position as the police force to take Naruto to their compound, due to the "possibility of riots breaking out if he is seen unaccompanied on the streets". Not that the possibility of a riot was far from the truth, but it was far from their intentions. They would take him to their clan training grounds, so they could "keep an eye on him" and would proceed to display their strongest members in an attempt to awe the child. It probably would have worked, if the child was not really a god who had already surpassed any of them, but it was a good plan. The only part of the farce (which he finally recognized as such thanks to the Nara's training) which he enjoyed was the social with Sasuke that always concluded the visits once both of them could talk. It was nice to see the one he saw as a brother, even if the voice and manners were a little softer than he remembered. The only other memorable change from his first run was a strange pale faced black haired girl who always drew ink sketches of him and looked unsettlingly familiar.

However, it was not what changed that was concerning Naruto on his third birthday. Rather, it was the fact that today was the day he was thrust out of the orphanage, and into the merciless arms of a disgruntled civilian population that was still furious at the nine-tails, despite the surprisingly minimal civilian casualties. He had to survive on hostile streets for two years before the Hokage found him and gave him an apartment and an enrollment to the Ninja Academy. While being kicked out of the orphanage was unavoidable, our hero did plan to change the next two years.

Right on schedule, the new head matron [RL: -99,999] of the orphanage broke the door to the attic room normally assigned to trouble makers. "Alright, Freak. You're old enough to take care of yourself from now on. And now that the Hokage's demon loving daughter-in-law is gone, there is no one who opposes this. Now" she tossed the depressed three year old out of the window and yelled after "don't come back, and if you could die it would be a great present from you to us."

The now-homeless child picked himself up, dusted himself off, and went to a training ground to practice his skills. Before taking more than ten steps Shinigami appeared in his human form from a black portal that emanated despair filled screeching and shadowy hands. '**Hey there Newbie! How's your first avatar manifestation treating you?" **The only response was a glare**. "Don't be so hostile! If this is about taking your parents, just know that they are the reason I'm here for you today**.'

"I'm not mad about tha… Mom and Dad asked you to check on me!?"

'**No. Fool. Their assistance with my paperwork problem freed me up to teach you the ropes of worlds of this type.**'

"You have Mom and Dad doing paperwork?"

'**Not just them. Anyone who dares to defy me or escape me with immortality is condemned to an endless hell of paperwork. You should have seen the face of your third Hokage when I told him his fate. "I only used that jutsu because I thought it would let me escape paperwork forever!" Classic!**'

"You are a god, right? How can you have problems with paperwork? Who would you even need to do paperwork for?"

'**The afterlife is a complex and confusing place. I need to record the time of death, dimension of life, karma at time of death, a comprehensive list of significant deeds, punishment or reward, and time of reincarnation. All in triplicate! That's part of why I like you kid, I'll even let you use my nick-name Shin.' **at this he took Naruto onto his shoulders and started walking to the outskirts of the village.** 'When you didn't kill those people, you gave them time, made them reconsider their lives, often making them have one final act of redemption that gets them out of my hair years earlier, and almost always makes them more compliant. When they don't think that they are ready to die, or died unfairly, then they tend to clam up about their lives, and I have to pry, and it just becomes a big painful mess. That's why I seem like such a stoic to others. Tiredness and irritation. A good night's sleep can do wonders!**'

"Can I help? I wanna figure out what I have to do as a god!"

'**Definitely, kid. But you won't have to do any paperwork for your job as a god. I am the God of Death. You are the God of Protection. I need to keep my realm organized on my own power. You just need to allow other realms to create order on their own without interference from The Void, Tohu. Many times it will be like this, fixing the damage of time-travel, inter-dimensional holes, and people trying to raise the dead. Other times it will be the destruction of a destabilizing factor, like the Uchiha.**'

"Do I really have to kill all of them?" he whispered, "won't that make more paperwork for you?"

'**Ha ha ha! You're a good kid, but yes and no, respectively. You do have to kill them; their eyes were a dark chaotic mutation. If they are allowed to remain as a clan they will bring this world to ruin and void, regardless of your efforts. And for the second question, no, they all already died, along with almost everyone in this world, so the paperwork is already done. Plus, why wouldn't you want to get rid of them? In your original life they did you no favors, and the Sasuke, the one that should have done the most for you, almost killed you multiple times. Just be done with it, and kill her!'**

"Her?"

'**Umm…The clan. Clans are referred to as female generally, right**?'

"Why did you pause?"

'**Oh, look! We're here! Let's only continue this conversation after you know what I mean**.'

"But-"

'**Tutorials!**'

The two gods were standing in the clearing where the Fourth Hokage had fought Obito Uchiha. To a normal person it would seem like a normal grassy field with a large training crater, nothing too unusual for the Lear Village. But to the two gods it seemed like a vandal had attacked reality. There were splotches in space where all colors reverted to negative, and places where reality had been crumpled or cut like a piece of paper. "What in the name of chakra happened here?!" Understandably Naruto was slightly unnerved.

'**That is what happens when Time-Space is disrupted without any limiting, we call them glitches. This is the chaos you will be fighting. These are the harbingers of the doom you have already seen. They are the visible face of the chaos you hold at bay! These are the clouds signaling the oncoming storm! They are the first mold of an infestation! They are the bad stench in the fridge. They are the ants in the picnic. They are—**'

"They're bad. I get it. What do we need to do?"

'**We? No. You are going to fix them**.'

"And you aren't going to help?"

'**Nope… I'm the god of death, screw doing anything else. But I can teach you how to deal with them**.'

"… You're lazier than Kakashi."

'**I have some paperwork I could be doing while training you, if that would make you more comfortable.'**

"Go ahead, I'm feeling a bit nostalgic for Team Seven."

'**Then let's have a good spar!'** Shin pulled out a black book marked Book of the Dead** 'Lesson One: Basics! Red bar is health. Blue bar is chakra. Green bar is stamina; it appears when you tire yourself. There are numbers corresponding to each of these bars. Don't let any of them reach zero; that makes you die. Don't let them reach below twenty-five either. That makes you pass out.**'

"I only have 540 health and 750 chakra? And I pass out at twenty-five? What is this crap?"

'**You're three! That's past Chunin level! You haven't even trained! You have no right to complain! Well, it does make beating your ass for calling me lazy feel less like child abuse. Now, let's see how you can use your powers.' **The spar went better than you would expect for a child taking on a god. That is to say, Naruto only received the **Thousand Years of Death** after a full minute of frantic dodging and paranoid turning. He stood again, made a shadow clone, noting the halving of his chakra, and tried again to the same effect, and only a quick **Substitution** saved his ass. After receiving the remaining chakra from the **Shadow Clone** he had just enough to summon another **shadow Clone** to form a normal **Spiraling Sphere**. He charged for a final attack but was stopped short. **'That's enough, you are Jonin level in technique, but you would get beaten by a genin with your physical stats. Now, to finish the tutorial; you probably noticed the three option tabs. The silhouette is your physical status. It lets you check your stats, choose titles and costumes, and equip any weapons or armor you want. To access it just draw a simplified body with your first two fingers. A circle with a line underneath would do. The book is your knowledge. To access it draw a square. The seal symbol is the real meat of the change. Try drawing a spiral, and we'll have ourselves a little trip**.'

A few seconds later both of them were standing in a four way junction. Straight ahead was a dark tunnel, which Naruto recognized as his mindscape. On the right was a building that looked like a house crossed with a bridal shop. On the left was as set of open oak doors that opened to a small throne room. Behind them was a classic wooden door with a frosted glass window on the upper half. The final thing Naruto noticed before the "official" tour started was that rather than the child's body he had outside the mindscape, he was in the body that he wore when fighting Kaguya, if perhaps a bit taller.

'**This is the junction of the joint mindscape. As gods, we are allowed to enter other's mindscapes to a limited degree depending on our relationship with the person. The one opposite yours is my office. The one on the right belongs to Megani, and the one on the left belongs to Yami.'**

"Why does Megani's mindscape look like a wedding shop?"

'**That is a long and sad story, that involves both her and Yami, and they should be the ones to tell you. But what I can tell you is all that both of them really want is to be loved, they just go about it opposite ways. Megani thinks that giving her entire self to a man will make him love her the way she loves him. Yami, on the other hand, believes that all men are selfish, so she tries to change and rule them. I don't have the time or temperament to help either of them, but you may be the one they need.'**

"I don't think I can help them if what they want is love. I don't think I even know what it really is."

'**That's a surprisingly deep thought coming from you.'**

"You'd be surprised how much your thought deepens after spending a few years as a baby again."

'**But why do you say you don't know what love is? Does it have something to do with your mortal girlfriend you won't give up for a pair of literal goddesses willing to share?'**

"When I was doing the twin sage art jutsu, I could sense what Hinata was feeling to an extent. I felt such a nice heat, like the sun giving a hug on a peaceful summer day. If that is love I have never been the recipient before or been given the chance to give it."

'_**Kid doesn't even realize that so many girls feel that for him. I don't know whether to be disappointed he doesn't realize or proud that he has so many admirers.'**_** 'Waxing rather poetic aren't we?'**

"My caretaker liked to read poetry, and I had way too much free time. Anyway, the tutorial?"

' **Right. This is the entrance to your mindscape, and it acts as a hub for a good number of things. Don't worry about time, when you enter here time effectively stops outside. Now then, invite me in.' **

"You can come in, but how do you plan to show me around my own mind?"

'**I think you'll find that your mindscape is much more organized than the last time you visited.'**

His mind was more organized, to an extent. However, in reality the only appreciable difference was the addition of signs marking the way to reach each destination, and a cleansing of the water. "Apparently I am so lost in my own mind I need both a tour and guide signs. This tells me much about your confidence in me."

'**I'm going to show you what you can do in each of the stations in your mind, Smart Ass. The divine view room is on your left, the path marked with an eye. There you can find where glitches are on your map as well as check your calendar for the dates of important possible events. The next event from now is the incident with the Cloud ambassador and the Hyuuga. This room is also the place where you can see the stability of the dimension. If the stability reaches zero, then the collapse will happen again. Moving on, the info room is further on the left, and marked with a scroll. There you can find more in-depth info about your status, "level up" and invest skill points.'**

"What exactly do you mean by "level up"?"

'**It's a common feature in these worlds, but the rules are a little different each time. In this world once you reach enough experience from defeating enemies or completing quests and missions. When you get enough experience you get a boost to your stats corresponding to the title you have, get one stat point that you can use to raise one stat by five percent, and one skill point you can use to upgrade a skill. I think you have a level or two from those training sessions that you can spend later. For now I need to finish the rest of the tutorial. On the right is the practice room, marked with a dojo sign. There you can practice the execution of your skills. To raise the level of your skills you need to execute them in real life. All of the skills you have, which you haven't practiced, are at fifty out of one thousand. When you learn new skills you need to get them to level twenty-five before you can execute them reliably. Then straight ahead will be the where you mental room-mates stay. You can catch up later, but for now come to the training room and I'll teach you how to deal with those glitches.'**

They went down the path to the right and quickly arrived at a nice dojo with a bamboo mat floor, and scrolls lining the walls showing different skills, their levels, and a progress bar to the next level. In addition there was a stable glitch on the gar wall and an empty weapons rack clipping through the same wall. **'Good, there is a glitch and a bug as well for you to practice on. Now, you had some seal training with your godfather, so you should be able to do this. To take care of a glitch you need to isolate it with a sealing array, then enter the glitch and defeat the enemies that appear. That heals the damage, and the best part is that you can summon those enemies to practice against at any time. Then there are bugs. They are places where reality has been distorted in a way visible to civilians. It can manifest in events such as an object traveling through another with no effect to either, random floating objects, dead enemies fighting, or uncharacteristic behavior. To fix these bugs you need to use the **Debug Sealing Array**. Doing this will fix the problem, and give you divinity, the measure of power for gods like us.'**

"Alright, now, **Glitch Seal**!" The moment the seal had formed, the space of glitch formed into a sliding door with no wall. When Naruto stepped through the door he found himself standing on a platform floating in the middle of starry space. A frame of a man made of wires appeared and ran at Naruto with intent to attack. When he tried to dodge the wire frame punch to the side he found himself unable to leave the two dimensional plane he started on for more than a second. "What the freak is happening?"

Shin's voice sounded **'I forgot to mention, when you are in a Glitch Zone, you must obey the rules of the world that your enemy originates from.'**

"That would have been nice to know before I started fighting, Shin!" Getting his feet back under him, the young man made a **Shadow Clone** noting the absence of the chakra limit bar in the training room, and prepared for battle. The wire-frame once again walked forwards and punched. The blonde used the second of three dimensional movement to dodge to the side, then follow up with a punch of his own. The wire-frame creature right past the clone that was going to hit it back, and flew off the stage. After flying a hundred feet of the stage, the construct exploded in a horizontal shaft of light.

Before there was a chance to celebrate two more of the wire frame creatures appeared. Both went for an attack and each was sent to their off-stage exploding dooms. After those were destroyed three appeared. **Shadow Clones **were created to help the situation. Those three were quickly thrown off-stage. Four appeared. Quick work. Five this time. They seem a little heavier. Six now. The young sage created a **Spiraling Sphere **to destroy them faster. They seem smarter now as well. "_How many of these things do I need to destroy?"_ Now he had to take care not to be surrounded by enemies, even with his clones helping. _"I need some space so I can make a __**Spiraling Shuriken**__ or some other variant."_ The wire frames were actually coordinating their attacks and destroying his clones. "_That clone over there is free! __**Substitution!**__' _more clones were made to form the **Spiraling Shuriken **and to buy time. The attack cleared away the wire frames, but left him on the edge and vulnerable for when the next wave appeared. After ten minutes and over one hundred fifty of the wire frames destroyed, Naruto was finally hurled off the stage.

The explosion was expected, somewhat, but the fact that the explosion was the opening of a portal to a black purgatory was less so, but the congratulations was not expected at all. Apparently, by defeating fifty of the enemies he unlocked training partner options. For defeating over one hundred enemies he unlocked new background music. For defeating over one hundred fifty he unlocked other training exercises. After closing the third announcement Naruto found himself back in front of the wall-less door in the training room of his mind. Shin was still there, leaning against the wall and doing paperwork. **'What was your score? Know what, it doesn't matter, I don't have any point of comparison. I still remember when I made this secret training room. I wanted a place to unwind in my free time. Problem was I don't really have free time. So you can use it.'**

"So there was no way for me to clear this? It's impossible to heal this damage?"

'**Chill. That's not a real glitch. I made it to simulate one for your practice. A real glitch door will always be marked with a pentagram. You will be fine for the combat; the thing you really needed to practice was the seal array. And speaking of real glitches, let's leave and you can take care of those glitches outside.'**

-time skip 30 minutes; real world—

The seal array was prepared, and the door to the glitch zone had materialized. It was a white oak door marked with a black star. '**Good luck.' ** And Naruto had stepped through the door. He found himself in an endless green field, and in front of him was a strange slime creature. "_What in the world is this thing? Why is it smiling? I'm just glad that I can kill the unnerving thing. Now, why can't I move? Stupid other world logic."_ [Naruto is facing a lv. 1 Slime!]

[Turn 1; Your move!] "_I can move! Can I only move on my turn?" _The child approached the smiling Slime, and launched a punch to test his foe's defenses. The foe didn't even lose his smile, or move in any way until white numbers appeared above its head. Then the turns switched and Naruto was forced to stand still as a statue as the slime attacked. '_This is a terrible way to fight! It makes no sense whatsoever. Who would actually fight like this? If I only get one attack, then I'd better make it count! Fortunately, it seems he won't do anything until I have finished my attack." _He summoned a clone to make a **Big Ball Spiraling Sphere**. "_I only have the chakra to do this once right now, so it has to connect!"_ He charged. The attack connected. However, instead of a number the word MISS appeared. "_What? I… Missed? But I hit right on! This world is ridiculous!"_ The slime attacked again. Naruto attacked in return. Once again the Slime attacked. The battle continued in a straight attack slugging match. The battle came to an unexpected, but much appreciated end when the additional line CRTICAL HIT appeared under the white numbers.

[Congratulations! You get: 300xp; 20 ryo; 1 divinity; 1x chakra pill; 1x health pill]

[Level Up! Level 5. Title: Savior of the World. Stats; STR +3, SPD +4, TGH +3, AGI +4,CHK +25, HP +10]

'**Congratulations kid, you cleared one glitch. This calls for a present.'** He tossed two scrolls to the battered blonde as the pentagram on the door turned gold **'They contain the skills **Save** and **Load**. ** Save** places a fixed point in all possible timelines. **Load** then allows you to return the world to that state, including any glitches or bugs that you may have fixed. Have fun. Also keep in mind that every glitch you clear increases the difficulty of the next one so be ready.' **With those parting words the god disappeared and Naruto turned to his training to be prepared to save his girlfriend.

[Naruto's Stats]

[Health: 273][Chakra: 834][Chakra Control: 500]

[Strength: 27][Speed: 38][Toughness: 30][Agility: 35]

[Social Stats]

[Konoha Civilain Reputation; -9,380] [Konoha Clan Reputation; 1,201] [Karma: 999,999]

A/N: Chapter three done. From the way the poll looks, this is definitely going to become a harem story eventually. However to not make it seem ridiculous it will not bear much obvious fruit until at least chapter five. But rest assured, the harem will happen. The girls planned to occur are definitely Hinata, Kami, Yami, the nine tailed beasts, Ino, Anko, Ayame, Hanna, Temari, Shizune, and Tenten for the first round. Other girls will come later, definitely including all the female jinchuriki. There is another foreshadowed in this chapter that will be half-in half-out of the harem. As to the in-story reason why these girls suddenly want only Naruto… will be a fairly major plot-point. I thought I was being subtle with my foreshadowing about it in chapter one, but looking back… it seems more to just not be there. Speaking of chapter 1, I will be including as flashbacks scenes that I cut from the chapter for length, hopefully fleshing out the characters more.

About Naruto's power level: the ten times xp helps to power him up with minor training, and his chakra is so high because he still has the Uzumaki reserves, got boosted starting chakra, and now has all nine tailed beasts boosting his reserves. Crazy? Yes. Impossible? Not in this world.

Leave a review please! This is my first fic, and I am trying different styles of writing, especially combat, and I need to know what works and what doesn't. Please leave suggestions for improvement.


	4. Save and Load

Naruto New Game +: The Time-Space Challenge

Chapter 4: Save and Load

**A/N: I don't own the rights to Naruto or any games or anime from which some incorporated elements may be derived from. Some of these include: Sword Art Online, games from the Tales Series, Chrono Trigger, and more. Play those once you have finished reading this.**

Text Key

"I'm a magic speech bubble" Human characters speaking

"_Magic clouds"_ Thinking

"talking _talking _talking" Special Emphasis

"**Oxtapus? Really Bee?**" Tailed-beast speaking

'**Thank Kami'** Divine Being Speaking

**Ninja style: Writing no jutsu **Jutsu Names

[Drip drip] Sound Effects and System Info

Back to the Story

Hinata was dreaming, or perhaps seeing a memory in her sleep. She was sitting next to her love on a park bench, resting her head on his shoulder and chatting. She loved him, and he loved her. There was a boy who could be her brother, and a girl who could only be her sister looking at her with approval. Everything was perfect. She knew it was a dream, but it made her feel so nice, confident even. Then she felt the heat of another body pressed against her Naruto. How nice that others were recognizing the value of her Naruto. As long as she was with Naruto and he was happy, she was happy. He was her knight in shining armor. More girls joined in and she recognized her sister among them. How nice that they'd be able to bond this way! Her lover certainly deserved all the love everyone could give him, love she herself would be more than willing to give. She reached over to pull him into a kiss as her other hand reached down lower. Suddenly, she woke up to the feeling of bindings and of being carried.

When she opened her eyes, she realized that her dream had in fact not come true, but rather that she was being kidnapped. She tried to struggle or scream or do anything to attract attention and slow the kidnapper down, but all of her efforts only managed to annoy the man. Fortunately, that moment of annoyed distraction was just what her rescuer needed. With startling speed a figure emerged, wreathed in a golden aura and moving with impossible speed. The figure stuck a **Spiraling Sphere** into the back of the man, breaking his spine. The figure was revealed as the young Naruto, using a variant of the** Nine-Tailed Chakra Cloak** with nine magatama around his neck, the seal, and running down his arms and legs each colored for their respective beast.He called itthe **All-Tails Chakra Cloak**. It gave an even greater boost to his speed, enough to make his child body compete with his adult body using the **Nine-Tailed Cloak**. The downside was that the strain done to the body was increased exponentially. Ignoring his failing internal organs, Naruto caught Hinata [RL: 90,010, Beloved] before she fell to the ground and held her to his chest. "Are you alright, my little Hinata?"

For the girl, her dream had come true. She began to rest her head against his shoulder when she noticed the blood. "You're hurt!" She exclaimed, only now realizing the fact from the pleasurable haze of being in the presence of the god.

Naruto leaned forwards and whispered into her ear, "Could you kiss it better, my princess?"

She fainted.

"_Dang! If she stayed awake we could have had our first kiss just like my parents. That and the achievement. Armor as clothing? Definitely Yes!"_

"**It's always about the achievements with you nowadays, isn't it? Well, I have something that you can do for some, or should I say some **_**one**_**, or maybe even some **_**two**_**.**" Matatabi the Two-Tails piped up in another of her attempts to overtly seduce her container. As he began to meditate to use **Load**, he reminisced about the times he had getting ready for this event.

-Flashback: Oct 11, 3 years ANTA (After Nine-Tails Attack)-

The blonde sage had spent the last day training and figuring out what he was able to do, and what was impossible because of his youth and chakra. All of the separate nature transformations from the tailed-beasts were still viable, but using them to make a barrage was not. He could still do **Sage Mode**, complete with sensing, even without fusing with the Ma and Pa, which was fortunate because he found that he couldn't summon any toads. It seems that the contract was not renewed when he returned, even if he kept the ability to summon. It was strange that he wasn't pulled to the domain of the Toads or whatever summoning clan he was compatible with, despite not technically having a contract. Maybe it has something to do the piece of paper that appeared the first time he tried summoning that simply said [Feature not yet implemented].

However he had much better luck with all of his other jutsu. **Shadow Clones** still worked, and he had nine shadow clones under the **Transformation Technique** either reading up on important history and enemies or practicing his stealth skills. His **Substitution technique **definitely still worked, but the surprising change was that his regular **Clones** no longer looked completely dead. They were certainly not perfect, but for the first time he could actually make a semi-usable **Clone**! "_Having chakra control is a wonderful thing. I don't lose massive amounts of chakra on simple jutsu, and I might be able to pass the academy using real regular __**Clones**__!_"

Excited to find out what else changed or was added, Naruto went into his mindscape. What he found there would change his life forever. He discovered achievements. There were pages and pages of quests and missions, each with some type of reward! There were even stats for almost everything. The ones that were marked "Love-Slaves", and "Times Played" above the more honest titles of "Girlfriends" and "Times Molested", left little doubt in his mind who set the system up. Still, it was one of the best birthday presents he had ever received, even with the "Times Raped" counter. However, even that distraction didn't stop him from going to visit his internal friends. Leaving the ominously foreshadowing counter behind, he set off for the gate of the seal.

Now, he wasn't an expert, but Naruto didn't think that the gate of the seal was supposed to look like a normal sliding door with cutesy animals decorating it; especially since the piece of paper had changed to say "No Boys Allowed" in Kanji, with "except for Naruto" scribbled onto the end in English. When said boy did enter, he was shocked to see all nine tailed-beasts were in the form of girls equal to his mindscape age, and they were all wearing revealing nightclothes with their tails hanging out. The Tailed-Beasts were having a slumber party in skimpy nightclothes, and he was invited anytime. "_If I didn't know any better, I would think Pervy Sage had messed with the world as some kind of perverted birthday present. Maybe I should read some of his books. He is my Godfather, and I may be able to see him soon."_

Kurama was the first one to notice him standing to the side doing his best to not ogle them, specifically her since she had taken her appearance mostly from her previous container, plus fox ears but complete with Kushina's favorite lingerie that said "foxy" on the bottoms. _**"He's so cute when he's trying not to be a pervert while people are seducing him."**_** "Ladies, our Gracious Host has arrived!"**

"What is going on here? Why are you all wearing only… those? Actually, why are you all women? And why-"

He was cut off when he was pounced on by Matatabi. The cat-girl started to rub her blue haired cat ears on his hand until he started petting her himself. She arched her back, presenting her furry bikini clad chest to her human. Her two tails started caressing his chest while she purred into her prey's ear **"Do you really want to know? After all, don't they say that curiosity killed the cat? Just relax and enjoy our present."**

Kurama approached to calm the confused blonde. **"We can all remember what you did for us in the original world, and since we're all together, we decided that we would all settle down with you. After all, we're together for the long term, so why not enjoy it with some good company?"**

"Do you all want this?"

Shukaku was the first to speak up, dancing over in a see-through tunic that showed off her tanned skin and accentuated her blue highlighted tan hair, and offered the man of the room a drink from her gourd. **"After what you did for Gaara I would be crazy to not accept. Besides" **she added as she circled to the back of the young god and began giving him a back massage, **"There's no way I would let that Vixen keep you all to herself."**

Isobu, easily identified by her spikey bed head and perpetual wink, reached out from the blankets which were her only clothes to hug Naruto's left arm to her chest and sleepily murmured, **"Naruto is so nice."**

Son Goku strutted in her chain mail bikini showing off her Amazonian build and took Naruto's right arm and boasted, **"You are the strongest in the world, and I won't settle for second best."**

Kokuo pranced in her swimsuit to join at Naruto's right side and added "**Thou art the only man I could ever give myself to"** before massaging her man's right leg.

Saiken rushed over to Naruto's other side and started to massage his left leg and added **"You're the only one who can keep up with me!"**

Chomei almost flew to her new container showing off her blue to green hair and special beetle themed bikini joined by an inverted beetle's horn of fabric. She added **"I'm lucky to have met a guy like you, and together we'll be super lucky!" **before she stated to give a foot massage.

Gyuki charged over to join her sisters leaving her headphones behind. **"You are a great and faithful man Uzumaki. I am glad to be with you."** Then she as well contributed to the massage.

"**You see Kit, we all want you. So just relax.**" She started rubbing his head **"and let us enjoy our present."**

- Two hours later –

[Times Played: 9]

The last two hours were the most relaxing and enjoyable of either of Naruto's lives. He didn't even care when they stripped him down to his boxers to continue the massage. Were he fully aware there would have been a few things that would have concerned him. Like, how all the girls seemed to derive more pleasure from giving the massage than he did in receiving it. Or maybe a few red flags would have been raised when he thoughtlessly granted their request to change the seal to allow them a link to his senses, rather than full access, and the limited use of adapted **Shadow Clone **bodies whenever they wished. The strange smell that always seemed to grow from Hinata whenever he was close permeating the whole room would be another question raiser. Unfortunately, he was just too comfortable to care as he drifted into sleep.

The tailed beasts were sprawled bonelessly on the floor around Naruto. Matatabi murmured sleepily to her sisters **"That deal was definitely worth it. We get these new forms, and get to experience the pleasure of whatever our little pet does in his mindscape as well as staying together with the option to expand all for the price of joining the harem of a guy we all already want. No one would say no to that."**

Kurama added **"We're safe. We're whole. We're together. Above all, we're free to do what we want and experience what we want. I don't mind some mutual pleasure in exchange."**

-Later—

Naruto was dreaming, or perhaps seeing a memory in his sleep. He was sitting on a park bench with Hinata, both of them sixteen years old. Seemingly out of the blue he blurted out "Hinata?"

"hmm?"

"You do know this isn't real, right?"

"I know. But it's so nice. I want to stay like this forever."

"Why don't you make it real then, If you want it?"

"I'm just concerned. What if you reject me?"

"Hinata, I love you! You just need to work to make your dream a reality!"

Hinata hushed him with a quick kiss then said "I love you Naruto"

"I love you Naruto"

There was suddenly an unexpected addition to their date. A giggle of girls had arrived and was in the process of confessing their love to him, and making the previously intimate scene into a frantic group hug with the unsavory addition of flying clothes. The scene was more like a harem mosh pit than a date now. "Hinata" Naruto ventured, not wanting to hurt the feeling of any girl. "You are my only girlfriend. You have the right to stop this." Seeing his girlfriend not respond immediately he started pleading "You can send them away." No response "Please?"

Hinata thought for a second more then pulled him into a kiss as her other hand reached down lower to rest on his heart. When they pulled apart she whispered "But I want everyone to know how great you are. And how could I send them away when they only want the one who's best?" She then waved her sister over and started organizing the girls into an orderly line from her spot at Naruto's side as Hanabi leaned forward for a kiss.

When Naruto woke up he found himself in the midst of a pile of tailed beasts. This much was expected from what he could remember from last night. What was unexpected was that he was not in his mindscape but rather lying in the training field. This thought process was derailed when he became aware that Matatabi was still awake and rubbing his chest and sitting on his groin. Being in the body of a three year old, this was not as appreciated as in his mindscape. "Matatabi, three questions. Could you please get off of me? What did we do last night? Why are you out of the seal?"

"**Don't you remember? After all it felt **_**sooo**_** good. We got to enjoy our present, and you were so generous that you let us make **Shadow Clones** to get out of the seal to stretch."** She stretched her back offering her chest to the pinned boy.

"I'm afraid I am a bit young for that, and need to get back to training, Thank you." With his piece said the boy used **Substitution **to switch witha clone and ran far away blushing and trying to convince himself that he was not a pervert.

-Two Hours Later-

"_I think I lost her. I'm safe for now. But I need to plan. When do I need to be ready to save Hinata from her kidnapper? Neji wasn't exactly clear on the day of the kidnapping, only that it was after she was three. I should check my internal calendar… Three years yet? Why is everything off by three years? I think Yami and Megani are messing with me. They want me to be bored to death. I have three years of training then, I guess." _

[Times Played: 10] [Achievement Unlocked: Play Time! Acquired: Sister Naruko]

"_I can get a sister!? I can have a real family! Well now I can't hate them, these achievements are awesome, Believe It! If they can allow me to have a family, I wonder what else they can unlock. I have to get them all, Believe It!"_

**-**Three years later, day before Kidnapping-

It was the day before the big event, and Naruto was in the park. He remembered that he had met Hinata here once before in passing before the day that he saved her from bullies. He was hoping to have a better first meeting before bravely rescuing her. The park had become the most popular gathering place for clan children once all the clans learned that their favorite orphan had been ejected from the orphanage and was staying in the park. Naruto had even been able to finally meet the clan heirs that would be in his class; even the young Yakumo of the Kurama Clan was present, having not yet begun her training with Kurenai. All of the girls were dressed in clothes far too nice to normally wear to the park, but for impressing the son of a Kage who contains the most powerful tailed beast and had more chakra than a Chunin at three years old, nothing is too expensive. He was even able to meet up with the orphans Tenten and Rock Lee, since the orphan children used the park often. Strangely the Hokage was the only one who didn't know that his favorite orphan was living in the park, or else he would have already gotten the child into an apartment. However, for Naruto it wasn't that bad. He found that he was able to sleep almost anywhere instantly, and didn't even need to sleep at all if he didn't feel like it. His food wasn't even a concern as it was either supplied by friendly ninjas or caught himself. He even got an achievement for hunting and trapping his meals! It unlocked a bow that became a nice secondary weapon. And then there was another achievement for going three days without sleep that gave him a cool mask that he could use on others so they wouldn't fall asleep. There were many more, but they are largely irrelevant, such as the one that unlocked a straw hat for eating a strange fruit that had swirl patterns.

Putting achievements aside, the only future ninjas of the Leaf 12 that didn't meet in the park regularly were Sasuke, Hinata and Neji, and Sai. Sasuke wasn't sent because the Uchiha still managed to get away with basically kidnapping the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki to try to impress the boy, and Sai was presumably being brainwashed by Danzo at this time. The Hyuugas, however, were a matter of their clan's pride. It would seem out of place for the royal Hyuuga clan to send their children to the same park as the lesser families. Granted, they would have lowered themselves for the sake of supporting their favorite blonde, had the Hokage not been keeping an eye on all of the clans for overt favoritism. Today would be the first time Hinata would be brought to the park by her mother in an attempt to cure her shyness. In the first world it didn't work, but this time around, a change would most certainly happen.

When the little blonde boy saw a woman who looked like an older Hinata with the young Hinata peeking out from behind her leg, he went up to introduce himself in his traditional energetic fashion. "Hiya! I'm Naruto! Do you wanna be my friend?"

For Hinata, this was too good. This boy of her dreams, literally, not only existed, but also showed some interest in her. Her vision started to go hazy. She stumbled forwards trying to face the young god, but stumbled. Her god caught her, and her heard her indistinctly whisper something that could have been anything from "yes, yes, yes" to "I love you" or even just "catch me." He never did find out what she said since she fainted then, and would always just turn red and stutter whenever he brought it up later. Meanwhile her mother just watched the couple, musing about their future, and hoping that her daughters would still be able to have a happy ending without her.

The next day dawned far too bright and cheery for the business that would happen that night. A Holiday was declared in the Leaf Village for the signing of the peace treaty with the Cloud Village. Stores were closed and stalls were opened to sell food and souvenirs to the visitors and exited children. The Leaf Village thought it could finally have peace. However, the Cloud Ninja had a plan to take a price far more than the one agreed for peace. It was their plan to steal the young Heiress of the Hyuuga clan so they could learn the secrets of the Byakugan, and have complete domination over all of the Elemental Nations. If their main plan failed, they still had plan B to receive the dead body of a Hyuuga by crooked diplomacy. Understandably, Naruto had a plan to stop both of these. Well, half a plan. More of a lot of ideas that he thought might work. But anyway, it's the thought that counts.

[Game Saved]

[Mission Start: Clouds that Bring Storms]

[Objectives are…]

[1. Prevent Hiashi from Killing the Ambassador!]

[2. Defeat the Ambassador Yourself!]

[3. Prevent Cloud's Political Plan B. (optional)]

[4. Save Hinata!]

[Mission Start!]

Naruto stood on the roof of a building near the Hyuuga Compound walls but out of the immediate range of most of the Hyuuga's Byakugan. He had his eyes peeled and bow at the ready. This first try was just going to be a primarily observation run. He would see the routes that the Ambassador took, and his speed, and use those to figure out a better strategy. After an hour of waiting he began to have doubts. "_Shouldn't there have been an alarm raised? I know I saw the Cloud guy enter the compound. Why hasn't he exited yet?"_

[Mission Failed]

"_What? He didn't escape! I need a closer look" _ When he got close enough to see into the compound he had to hit himself for being such a fool. "_Of course. I didn't change anything significantly, so Hiashi still just killed the guy. I need to change that."_ And thus he plopped himself down to meditate the five minutes needed to load.

[Game Loaded]

"_Okay, I need to keep Hiashi from waking up and killing the Ambassador. I should probably get him drunk. That always kept Pervy-Sage down on our training trip! But to do that I need to sneak in and drug his drink. This is the perfect time to use that music I got from killing those mutant rats. What were they called? Skeers? Skeevers? Something like that."_

[Play Khajit Like to Sneak (Skyrim), Miracle of Sound]

The blonde Sage covertly scaled the walls of the Hyuuga Compound. He did a quick check for patrols before soundlessly dropping to the ground.

He crept along through the shadows until he came to an open training area. He looked left and right for guards, then began his dash to the other side. He made it halfway across without being detected. Now three quarters. Just a few steps away from the concealing shadows of the next building a whistle sounded and the sneaking blonde put his hands up as he heard a Hyuuga branch member shout out "Intruder! Halt!" Naruto found himself immobilized by the game physics as he was surrounded by guards and carried to an empty cellar room. "Stay there and keep quiet! You will be let out in the morning, until then, think about what you've done." Naruto briefly considered trying to break out, then swiftly found that impossible because of the world's rules.

[Game Loaded]

This time Naruto made certain to send clones to check around every corner before dashing across the training ground. He was able to covertly reach the Main Branch building. He slipped inside without alerting any guards. However once he closed the door, the whistle sounded and he was carried off by a guard that just turned the corner at the worst possible time.

[Game Loaded]

This time Naruto tried to wait for the branch member to pass before entering the door. Just as he was about to open the door the alert whistle sounded.

[Game Loaded]

Naruto was at the door to his target when he was detected by a guard that opened a door.

[Game Loaded]

Naruto barely entered the compound when he was spotted by one of the guard's Byakugan.

[Game Loaded]

Before Naruto even dropped down from the walls the whistle sounded. "_What! There's not even anyone to see me!"_

"[Meow]"

"_A cat? I was detected by a myself damned cat! That doesn't even make sense! I give up! I'm just going to use __**Transformation!**__"_

[Game Loaded]

The only _mildly irate_ god approached the gate of the Hyuuga compound looking for all purposes like a nondescript delivery boy. He approached the gates and hailed the senior of the two gate guards. "I have the last delivery of sake for Hiashi. Where is the store-room?"

"We didn't receive any information about more sake."

"This is the Hyuuga Compound, right? How did you not get any notice about this?"

"We aren't going to just let you in because you have sake. Come back with the contract and then we'll let you in."

"_Dang, I thought that offering booze would definitely get me in. It always worked for Pervy Sage! Maybe I should try offering women. Pervy Sage always fell for that."_

[Game Loaded]

The quite impatient god walked up to the gates of the Hyuuga Compound looking like a generic bar owner wearing a gaudy purple outfit and a purple hat with a large feather in it followed by **Shadow Clones **using **Transformation** to look like the women that Pervy Sage had sent to him for his comfort. Those poor women always had such tragic histories, but they seemed to do much better after a nice talk. He came up to the gate and hailed the younger of the two guards, "Hey dawg! I heard there was a par-tay goin' down at this swanky crib. I thought ya might need some entertainment."

The senior guard smacked the tempted younger one and gave an inarguable "No!"

"_Not even women will let me in without questions? Maybe I should try to look like one of them."_

[Game Loaded]

The very annoyed god approached the gates of the Hyuuga Compound looking for all purposes like a completely normal Branch House Hyuuga. He approached the gates and hailed the two gate guards. "Evening Sam. Evening Ralph." ([Achievement Unlocked: Wiley: Acme Delivery Unlocked])

"Who are you?"

"I'm [mumble] Hyuuga. I just got back from a long mission." The completely average looking Hyuuga lifted his headband to show off his sealed forehead. "I have a seal on my forehead; that should be enough proof."

"Just because you have a seal on your head doesn't mean you are a Hyuuga. Let me take a look at you" the veins around his eyes bulged. "Aaaand you're using **Transformation.** Nice try." The guard gave the fake face a strong punch to dispel it, revealing the battered boy.

"What does it take to get past you guys? I just want to get in, and drug Hiashi so he can't kill the Cloud Ambassador. Why is this so difficult?!"

"You are trying to sneak into a compound full of people with 360 degree x-ray vision. What did you expect? To casually sneak through our home like we were sleeping civilians?"

"I was expecting less trouble than breaking into the Hokage's tower, that's for sure!"

"Maybe if you tried telling the truth before trying to lie to us we might have let you in."

"Really? Well then, take me to prison!"

[Game Loaded]

The finally hopeful god approached the gates of the Hyuuga Compound looking exactly like himself. He walked right up to the gate guards and declared "I'm here to get Hiashi drunk so he doesn't kill the Cloud Ambassador and cause an international incident. Could you let me in?"

The gate guards conferred with each other. "It's that kid, the one the orphan groups always have stories about. Hiashi will want to hear this. But what do you think he means by get Hiashi drunk?"

The senior guard did a quick check with his **Byakugan**. "He's definitely the right kid. No one else has that bright color of chakra, and the seal with the nine colors of chakra. He probably doesn't really know what he's saying. Go get the Clan Head." Once the younger guard left the older guard gave his best impression of the comforting but stern old man look that the Hokage used with genin. It lost the comforting and ended up looking only stern. "The Lord Hyuuga will be here soon. When he arrives show him the proper respect due his title and tell him the reason you're here."

When Hiashi and his wife Hisana arrived at the gate the blonde boy in question was doing his best to look adorable. Hiashi began the interrogation "Why are you here"

"I'm here to try to get you drunk so you don't kill the Cloud Ambassador when he tries to kidnap Hinata tonight."

Hiashi raged "You mean to tell me that the Cloud Ambassador plans to kidnap my daughter? And you want me to not kill him? Guards give the boy a place at the Branch house table and keep an eye on him. I have a villain to kill."

Naruto looked down and pretended to almost cry trying to appeal to pity. "But that will cause an international incident and end up having to sacrifice your life as payment." When he looked up with shiny puppy-dog eyes Hiashi had already left. His face immediately switched back to irate. "Myself dammit! I tell him not to do it, and he does it sooner! Being cute didn't even help! So much for honesty being the best policy. I guess it's time to lie."

[Game Loaded]

The no longer hopeful god approached the gates of the Hyuuga Compound looking exactly like himself. He walked up to the gate and hailed the guards cutely "Does the pretty girl with the pale eyes live here? She fainted when I met her at the park, is she okay?"

The gate guards conferred with each other. "It's that kid, the one the orphan groups always have stories about. Hiashi will want to hear this. But who do you think he means by pretty girl?"

The senior guard did a quick check with his **Byakugan**. "He's definitely the right kid. No one else has that bright color of chakra, and the seal with the nine colors of chakra. He probably doesn't really know who he's talking about. Go get the Clan Head." Once the younger guard left the older guard gave his best impression of the comforting but stern old man look that the Hokage used with genin. It lost the comforting and ended up looking only stern. "The Lord Hyuuga will be here soon. When he arrives show him the proper respect due his title and tell him the reason you're here."

When Hiashi and his wife Hisana arrived at the gate the blonde boy in question was doing his best to look adorable. Hiashi began the interrogation "Why are you here"

"I just wanted to checkup on the pretty girl I met at the park. She passed out and was all red and I wanted to make sure she was okay."

Before Hiashi had the chance to respond his wife gave him a fierce glare then turned to her future son-in-law. "Hinata is fine, but she would like to see you again. Since you were such a gentleman and came to check on her, why don't you have a nice conversation with her." She forcefully took the boy's hand and almost dragged him to her daughter's chamber. Once Naruto was with Hinata in her room Hisana closed and locked the door, giggling and thinking about the conversation she had with her daughter about relationships.

-Flashback: Previous Night—

"Mommy?" Hinata ventured "How do you know you love someone?"

"_Ohhhhh! My little girl is growing up! Who's the lucky boy? Kushina's son, probably. I've never seen her faint over a boy before. They make such a cute couple. It's what Kushina would want too." _"Well honey, you feel happy whenever you're with that boy. And whenever you think of that boy you feel a heat in your chest. And Dear, If you think you might love that boy in the park, I would definitely approve. He's a good boy and very nice and strong."

Hinata blushed and squeaked, hiding her face in her bedclothes. "Umm… Mommy? Can we go to the park again? Want to know more about that boy."

Hisana smiled internally. "I can't tell you directly because the Hokage won't let anyone treat him special because he is too special and so many parents wanted their daughters to marry him. But of course you can go see him again."

That night Hinata realized that she had competition for her man, and made huge improvements in her gentle fist form at practice the next day.

-Hyuuga Compound: Night of Cloud Treaty: After Dinner—

During dinner Naruto had sat next to the blushing Hinata, alternating between flirting to make her faint, and using his chakra to rouse her. He did have to wonder why his chakra worked to wake her from fainting, but it did, and she seemed to like it, and even be the stronger for it, so he wouldn't complain. He did have to wonder why the smell that Hinata always developed around him was at least five times stronger than he remembered, and grew stronger each time he woke her, but he discarded it as Megani messing with him. But the really important part of the meal was that he was able to get Hiashi drunk enough to not be able to kill the Cloud Ambassador. Step one complete. Now to defeat the Ambassador himself…

[Objective 1 Complete!]

[Game Saved]

Omake: The Power that's Inside

Naruto had just entered a glitch zone, and it was one of the more strange glitch zones he had entered. He was in a largely monochromatic forest filled with completely stationary people that never blinked. There were strange animals crawling all around in the tall grass that dominated the floor of the forest. As soon as he stepped into the line of sight of the closest person, the other boy started moving to meet the immobilized blonde. "I like shorts! They're comfy and easy to wear!"

The world started to rapidly flash and swipe to black before suddenly the bug catcher flew to across from Naruto, and threw a ball that summoned a caterpillar. "I miss the toads. They were great summons. I guess I'll have to Improvise. Nine-Tails I choose you!"

Kurama appeared in her full Tailed-Beast glory standing tall as a mountain and fangs bared. "Nine-Tails, Use the **Tailed-Beast Ball!**" the opposing colored chakra was gathered and the death beam was shot at the tiny worm. When the dust cleared there was no trace of the worm, or the bug catcher, or a large swath of forest behind. "Looks like I defeated the necessary enemy. What did I get?"

[Item Get: Master Ball]

"Alright, what can this do? Capture without fail any creature? No matter how powerful? I know just what I'm going to do with this!"

That night Naruto used the chakra of the Tailed Beasts to summon Kaguya Otsutsuki. "**At last, I am free! Now to place the entire world into the **_**Infinite Tsukuyomi!**_"

[A Wild Kaguya Otsutsuki Appeared!]

"**What?**"

[Naruto Used Master Ball]

"**Not again!**"

The ball rocked once, twice, three times, before clicking. [Kaguya Otsutsuki Was Caught!]

A/N Chapter 4 done. I split the Hyuuga incident in half to keep one chapter from getting too long. Give a review, what worked, what was funny, what wasn't. Sorry for the lack of combat, still trying to think of ways to write it. Next chapter will have much more action. **About the age difference**: everyone in the Team 9 and younger generation is three years older, and everyone else is the same age. Genin Age has also been pushed back three years. So in part 1 Naruto is now 15-16, Tenten 16-17, and Konohamaru 12-13. However Anko is still 19. About Tsunade… Wait and see. **About Hinata's mother**: In canon she died shortly after the birth of Hanabi, but for the purposes of this fic, she will die shortly after the kidnapping attempt. **About the harem**: If I stick to my schedule, the harem should start about chapter 7. Seeds will be planted in the meantime. **About achievements**: most will be amusing side missions unlocking costumes or titles. None will make him game-breakingly strong. **About the rape counter:** Rape is not funny. However Megami and Yami find it to be slightly funny when the one being raped is stronger and has to pretend. They also find it highly enjoyable to watch and are sick in the head so you shouldn't follow their example. Also keep in mind, He was an adult in his mindscape. **About the hat**: It is completely pointless and will never be mentioned again. Or will it…

I don't own Miracle of Sound, but they make great music. Give them a listen on Youtube or the Escapist.


	5. Princess Saver

Naruto New Game +: The Time-Space Challenge

Chapter 5: Princess Saver

**A/N: I don't own the rights to Naruto or any games or anime from which some incorporated elements or music may be derived from. Some of these include: Sword Art Online, games from the Tales Series, Chrono Trigger, and more. Play those once you have finished reading this.**

Text Key

"I'm a magic speech bubble" Human Characters Speaking

"_Magic clouds"_ Thinking

"talking _talking_ talking" Special Emphasis

"**Oxtapus? Really Bee?**" Tailed-beast Speaking

'**Thank Kami'** Divine Being Speaking

**Ninja style: Writing no jutsu **Jutsu Names

[Drip drip] Sound Effects and System Info

Review Responses

StrikeExia: Yes there will be multiple play-throughs, with drastically different circumstances and harems. He does need to get all of the achievements after all. Just let me say that normally getting one girl in the harem excludes others, and the array mentioned in chapter 1 was caused by a little more than just affection. And eventually there will be a way for him to have the "full set" again, but that will be much later, though not quite the end. Should give you plenty to chew on for this chapter.

Milpld: I suppose you could say that she is and isn't. No one other than the four gods and the nine tailed-beasts remember what happened. Nor does she still have her special Byakugan. However, her unconscious mind still reacts as if she had all of her good memories. Right now Hinata is just a six year old girl being struck with the force of a decade long stalking admiration that grew to genuine love. That's certainly enough to confuse a six year old girl into asking for some help from her mother. Long story short, no, but built from the base, and has the exact same love for Naruto.

Back to the Story

Naruto Uzumaki, God of Protection, and Guardian Against the Void stood in awe at the sheer bug induced stupidity of the Cloud Ambassador. Currently the artificial stupidity construct was stuck running against a slightly raised step. Apparently the step was too high to walk up to and too low to justify jumping up to, so the diplomat was stuck running against a false obstacle. It was actually quite amusing, and could be useful if he could reproduce it reliably. As it was, he only found this by accident when trying to redirect the diplomat. "_I could kill him here, or fix the bug and get divinity. Normally I would just kill him, but there's an achievement for fixing a bug. So, fixing the bug it is."_

The god went to work setting up the **Debug Sealing Array**. Once the array was finish chakra was fed in and a screen of options appeared. A few toggles later and the diplomat was free and Naruto had gotten his achievement. Debugger; it unlocked a set of sunglasses that made everything green and silhouettes made of ones and zeros. "_How is anyone supposed to see with these? At least they make good night vision glasses. And there are later achievements for fixing more bugs, so it was worth it." _[Objective 2 Complete] "_Really? I was only trying to contain him. How did he die?"___When our hero arrived at the place where the mission indicator pointed, he found the ambassador floating in the hot spring. Apparently he tried to hide under the water because the light was lowest there, and didn't know enough to breathe. [Mission failed] Unfortunately Hinata was with him and couldn't breathe underwater either.

[Game Loaded]

This time the Jinchuriki of all Tailed-Beasts decided to try a more direct route. After giving promises of more play-time with each of them and massages in addition he secured all of their cooperation to make the **All-Tails Chakra Cloak**. He tailed the ambassador until just before he re-joined the Cloud Ninja Caravan. Seeing where the Cloud ninja was going, Naruto took advantage of the moment of distraction provided when Hinata started to struggle to fire up the **All-Tails Chakra Cloak** and charge the man. Before the man even knew what hit him, his spine had been broken non-fatally, and Hinata had been saved.

Unfortunately, doing so had nearly killed Naruto. His health was at 40 points and dropping. A level up would heal him, but he was three points short. Getting a kiss from Hinata would give him far more than enough experience, leveling him and healing him, as well as giving him an achievement. Obviously the second was more important since achievements persisted through loads. There was a certain romance to it as well, but achievements! Romance is for the definitely final try at something. "Could you kiss me better my princess?" and it was looking like it would be the final attempt if Hinata gave him that kiss. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was just that Hinata would always start acting weird whenever he was romantic. After he woke up she would always try to convince him to go somewhere isolated and cuddle. He would gladly do so if it weren't for a strange glint in her eyes whenever she said cuddle. So in this situation he would just try again in a less suicidal way, and chalk up re-awakening Hinata for a kiss and _cuddling_ as a plan B.

[Game Loaded]

There was an achievement that gave Naruto an idea. To get it he had to defeat a mini-boss or boss with only exploding **Substitution** logs. He planned to take Hinata's place then **Substitute **with said exploding log, and from there play it by ear.

Before the Cloud Ambassador arrived Naruto suck into Hinata's room. He didn't even need to do anything to make Hinata faint. Apparently just his appearance in her room past curfew was enough to make her faint. "_I wonder what she's thinking about? Anyway, I need to get her to a safe place."_ The boy made a **Shadow Clone** to take his girlfriend to a safe place. That clone would have a very interesting day. The boyfriend used **Transformation** on himself to deceive the kidnapper then settled down to wait. When the Cloud Ambassador arrived a screen popped up.

[Competitive check; **Transformation** vs Detection. Transformation skill: 463. Opposed Detection 500. Range of Success : 68-100. ]

[Roll of Destiny! (d100)]

[The numbers switch, the numbers change, the numbers roll!]

[What will come out; nobody knows!]

[Result: 58, Failure!]

"_Well… that doesn't seem good."_ The Cloud Ambassador pulled out a knife to slit the throat of the decoy. He planned to get rid of the false one, then move on to find the real Hyuuga Heiress. However things got crazy fast once he tried to kill the fake. After the second it normally took for a **Transformation **to disperse had passed he became aware that he had in fact not even killed their decoy, but had become a victim of a well-executed **Substitution. **And the log was set to explode. Not good.

Naruto stood on the roof of the adjacent building waiting to see the fireworks. He was not disappointed when he saw the explosion in Hinata's room. He gave a short thought to where his clone had taken his girlfriend to keep her safe.

-With the Clone—

The clone thought that hiding in the attic of the room would be the safest since the ambassador would take the original, and the action would be far away from there. Unfortunately no plan survives execution. There was only a moment of warning before the paper bomb went off in the room below. The clone had to dash off using a **Body Flicker **and himself eventually substituting with one of the original's stock of exploding logs to escape.

-With the Cloud Ambassador—

That did not go as planned. Obviously they had a spy in their midst and the Leaf Village knew that there was a plan to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress and had this all prepared. Or was this all a set-up from the Raikage? Was he supposed to die there? No, he had been assigned to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress and that is what he planned to do until those Tree-Huggers finished him off! He set off to find either whoever the impostor was and kill him or better yet, find the Hyuuga Heiress and kidnap her.

-Twenty Minutes Later: With the Clone-

The Clone crouched down to hide behind a scenic rock in one of the Hyuuga's gardens. His charge had briefly woken multiple times, but had quickly fainted at the sight of being carried by her boyfriend. The original had lost track of the Cloud Ambassador, and was working on organizing a search party of clones to find the target without causing mass panic. Meanwhile, said target had found the clone carrying Hinata, and was in the process of hunting them down. There was neither time nor chakra to make a clone to carry the message to the original. The Clone was working his way to the original as quickly as stealthily possible. Apparently all those guards that thwarted those break-in attempts now didn't even exist. Suddenly the Cloud Ambassador appeared in front of them, throwing a kunai. The escape was another exploding log **Substitution**. That brought him just close enough to get the attention of the original with a shout. Unfortunately the shout also attracted the Cloud Diplomat, and the Clone didn't have enough chakra for another **Substitution**. Before the attack landed another **Shadow Clone **took the hit. Before the villain had a chance to react, all of the **Shadow Clones** swarmed him. The Cloud Diplomat started the hand signs for **Lightning Style: Lightning Cage,** an area of effect lightning jutsu. When he released the jutsu, and the lightning hit the** Shadow** **Clones, **they were enveloped in clouds of smoke that faded to reveal logs with lit paper bombs. The original appeared and used **Substitution **to save the Clone and Hinata. The log left behind was more paper bomb than wood. The Cloud Diplomat's last thoughts before the bombs went off was "_Wow, this kid has way too much time on his hands if he prepared all of these logs."_

[Achievement Unlocked: Psyche, Boom!; Exploding Clones Unlocked!]

"_Well this was a productive day." _Naruto mused as he gazed at the cratered Hyuuga Compound. "_I got an achievement, took down a kidnapper, saved my girlfriend, and gained the respect of the Hyuuga Clan" _[Hyuuga respect -30] "_Minus? But whatever for?"_ A crowd of angry Hyuuga that should have been present to prevent the kidnapping now appeared to condemn Naruto for the collateral damage. To be fair, there was quite a large amount of collateral damage. Most of the buildings in the compound were damaged significantly with a few completely leveled. No one was hurt, somehow, but they were all angry enough to lock our hero in their miraculously undamaged prison cellar.

[Game Loaded]

This time, after receiving the guard clone's memories, Naruto opted to take care of Hinata himself, and leave an exploding clone to be the decoy. When the Cloud Ambassador entered the room the same screen popped up.

[Competitive check; **Transformation** vs Detection. Transformation skill: 513. Opposed Detection 500. Range of Success : 43-100. ]

[Roll of Destiny! (d100)]

[Result: 71, Success!]

The Cloud Ambassador took the disguised **Exploding Shadow Clone** and set off to meet up with the rest of the Cloud Diplomatic caravan. When the head ambassador was in full sight of all the men, the clone released its transformation, and deciding to go out in style channeled the Mad Bomber of Stone and cackled "Art is an explosion, Believe It!" He then detonated himself removing the kidnaper's right side.

"_Not the best option, but effective. And Fun! Who doesn't like explosions?"_ Naruto was meditating through the memories of his clones on the floor of his assigned room in the Hyuuga Main Mansion, with Hinata on his lap. It was probably for the best, though. If he did one of his fancy plans that made it obvious he was the one that stopped the kidnapper he would have been far too famous far too quickly, and there would be no way that Hiruzen would deny the Leaf's involvement. Still it somewhat irked him that no one in the leaf would know that he was the one who saved Hinata from her kidnapper, or that Hinata was kidnapped at all.

Hiashi burst through the door shouting with only a minimal slur, quite impressive given the amount of alcohol he unwittingly consumed, "Naruto! Hinata has been… never mind, there she is." Hiashi almost closed the door when he stopped and thought for a second. Then he opened the door again. "Naruto? Why is my daughter passed out on your lap in your room?"

"Well, I went to her room to protect her from the Cloud Diplomat who wanted to kidnap her. Then when she saw me in her room past curfew she fainted. I decided to bring her here to guard her, and left a **Shadow Clone **to take care of the kidnapper."

Hiashi's eyes darkened. "So those cloud heads really were up to something. If you'll excuse me, I have a kidnapper to kill."

"Don't bother. I left an **Exploding Shadow Clone**. He is currently crippled and near death."

Hiashi paused. "Well, I guess it would be best to check on our guests then. After all, we did just sign a treaty of peace with them. Oh, and Naruto… Congratulations on your engagement to my oldest daughter. As you slept together, in a manner of speaking, it would only be traditional for you to be married." _"Not to mention, if I didn't get the two of them engaged then Hisana would never let me rest in peace."_

[Objective 2 Complete!]

[Objective 4 Complete!]

-One Week Later—

The Cloud Diplomatic Party to the Leaf returned with utmost haste as soon as they stabilized their head ninja. The third Raikage already had two letters ready to be sent. The first letter, more likely to be used, was a demand for the dead body of the one who killed their ninja, in accordance with the just signed treaty. The second, less likely, was for the execution of his head ninja and to prepare the young Hyuuga to be bred. However, he had not prepared for the situation that stood in front of him. "You're telling me you failed because the one you picked up was actually a disguised exploding clone? And this clone reverted to a blue-eyed blonde before exploding?" "_The Fourth Hokage must have had a son, and now it's too late to outright kidnap or kill him, if he's able to deceive and almost kill my men like this. I guess I need to make peace. I know just the gift to give_."

-Leaf Village: Hokage Office-

Sarutobi Hiruzen rubbed him temples below his Hokage hat trying to reduce the oncoming migraine. It appears that the Third Raikage had spontaneously decided to give a gift to the "Young Namikaze Staying with the Hyuuga Clan". There were multiple things wrong with this. One: the Third Raikage did not just give out gifts randomly. Two: Someone outside of the Leaf had figured out that Naruto existed, if not by name, then by description. Three: The gift was a girl, a Jinchuriki like Naruto, but of the Two-Tailed Cat. Four: Naruto was with the Hyuuga Clan. When did this happen? How did this happen? Why hadn't anyone ever informed him? He decided to have a nice long conversation with Naruto.

[Objective 3 Complete!]

[Mission: Clouds that Bring Storms, Complete!]

[Rewards; Hyuuga Compound open! Hyuuga House obtained! Leaf Clans rep +1,500! Leaf Civilian rep +1,000! Cloud rep -75, Hyuugas are now available for training! Title: Friend of Hyuuga! Costume: Hyuuga robe! New song: Song of Storms! Marriage Contract: Hinata H! Ryo +50,000; exp +350,000!]

[Level up! Level 35. Title: Savior of the World]

-Hyuuga Compound—

The Third Hokage walked into the Hyuuga Compound in full regalia with Naruto's new playmate. He shuddered at the exact wording of the "gift". Who gives out a pre-teen girl as a slave to an even younger boy with the encouragement of pregnancy? When Hiruzen found Naruto, he was surprised to find that the boy was training with Hizashi. There were just shy of a hundred copies of the blonde doing various chakra control exercises. "_When did he even unlock his chakra? How much did I miss?_" "Naruto! I have someone you need to meet." He pushed forwards a ten-year old girl "This is Yugito. She was sent specifically to you from the Raikage to keep you company. How has your training been going?"

"Grandpa! I haven't seen you since before the Orphanage kicked me out!"

Hiruzen was stung to the heart, but decided to try to make it up to the boy. "Is there anything I can do for you, my boy?"

"Give me my father's seals and everything from my mother's clan."

"How do you… actually, just show me how well you do against a Jonin later. For now, get Yugito settled, and I'll get everything ready for your entrance to the academy at age nine. "

"Thanks Grandpa!"

-Naruto's House—

Naruto had just finished showing Yugito [RL: 2,126, good Master] around his cozy one bedroom house. "I'm sorry you don't have a room to yourself, I wasn't expecting to have to house someone else. I'll take the couch; you can sleep on the bed."

She grabbed his arm "I don't mind sharing the bed, Master." For some reason she always called him master, and no matter what he couldn't make her stop.

"You do know I'm engaged right?"

"I'm certain Lady Hinata wouldn't mind me keeping you warm at night."

"Just sleep on the bed, I'm going to the couch." That night Naruto woke to the weight and heat of Yugito on his chest. Naruto sighed and moved both of them to the bed.

[Achievement Unlocked: Slave Master 1: enslave option is now available.]

-Leaf Village: Kurama Clan Compound; Two Years Later—

Yakumo was having a dream, or perhaps seeing a memory in her sleep. She was a jonin level shinobi of her great home, the Leaf Village. She had surpassed her old teacher Kurenai long ago with the help of her Love, Naruto. He had strengthened her body to be strong enough to be an even better kunoichi. She was painting a picture of her love as he ought to be at his best. She was in the front center sitting at the feet of her love with his hands on her shoulders. His first and third wives were on his immediate right and left. The other women of his harem were spread out along the wings. She leaned back into her husband's chest as she idly squeezed out more white paint to finish the picture.

Yakumo [RL: 7,326; Dream Boy] woke up to the sight of Naruto sitting in front of her after injecting her with his chakra. Naruto had come to her last year, offering something that might help strengthen her frail body. Naruto had a hunch that his chakra could strengthen the bodies of women he pushed it into, based off of experiments with Hinata and Yugito. It seemed to work, although there did seem to be the side effect of that strange smell gathering and growing stronger every time he used his chakra. Also, it seemed that too much of his chakra was able to knock a girl out, although both Yugito and Yakumo said it felt absolutely divine.

What Naruto wanted was to strengthen Yakumo's body so that she wouldn't be taken over by her id, and would be able to become a ninja just like she wanted. Then later, when they were closer, he would completely remove the monster in her head. "You're doing great Yakumo! You'll definitely be able to join the Academy next year at this rate!"

She jumped up to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much! I love you!"

Laughing at the supposed joke, Naruto responded "Oh, you're going to get my fiancée mad at me!"

She forced her blush down, and cursed his denseness for thinking that her confession of love every session was a joke. She was actually good friends with Hinata. Yakumo was the first woman to be really stuck out completely from a romantic relationship with Naruto. It just wasn't fair that Hinata gets to keep a guy like that all to herself just because she was the first one to need rescuing. Hinata herself would be open to sharing if Naruto wasn't so much against it. The poor girl would only get more requests to share once Naruto was in the eye of the girls in the academy. She honestly didn't know whether she wanted the poor girl to cave or not. While the Kurama heir would certainly like to get in on a Naruto harem, she would hate to see what would need to happen for the girl to go against the unspoken wishes of her love and declare a full harem. She would have to wait and see.

[Mission Complete: Genjutsu Princess, Training with Kurenai Unlocked]

-Nine Years ANTA; Academy, First day—

Naruto and his fiancée were walking to their first day at the ninja academy. Naruto was wearing a smaller version of his sage cloak, curtesy of his previous life. Hinata was walking slightly behind and to the right side, wearing her usual coat with the addition of an Uzumaki swirl embroidered over her heart, and Yugito was walking behind and to the left, wearing an orange jacket of her master with the back removed to show off the Uzumaki clan symbol tattooed on her back. The boys were sizing up their potential competition, and the girls were grouping into cliques to gossip about whatever they had heard from older sisters or mothers. However there was one who wasn't in a group. Satsuki Uchiha [RL: 9,001, Best and Only], the only daughter and second child to the Uchiha Clan Head and younger sister of the famous prodigy Itachi Uchiha, was scheming how to defeat her rival. "_That little Hyuuga hussy has no claim on him. My father had him chosen for me from the first time he saw the boy. I he had been mine six years before that girl even laid eyes on him. Those blind eyes had no right to take advantage of his heroic nature to steal him away from the better of us."_ Hinata felt the unconscious, but not unwanted, killing intent from Satsuki's thoughts and her stutter increased until Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. Hinata's eyes seemed to harden, and her stutter almost disappeared. "_Look at the little Stuttering Wonder. She would be nothing without Naruto's help." _Satsuki's killing intent disappeared as her thoughts turned from the object of her aggression to the object of her affection. "_Really, Naruto's just too nice for his own good, just look at how he treats his slave; letting her act like she was a lover rather than a slave. And rather than choosing a strong girl like he should have, he accepted the weak girl forced on him, and made her stronger. I wonder how strong a real kunoichi could become under his guidance."_

The school day began with a speech from the Hokage. "Boys and girls of the Leaf Village; you are here today to take the first step on your path to become ninjas. Now, being a ninja of the Leaf Village is more than learning the lessons and being able to beat the other students in spars. Being a ninja of the leaf village is more than just learning cool skills and abilities. Rather, it is about the WILL OF FIRE! The WILL OF FIRE is everything…" very soon the students started to zone out. Shikamaru gave a sigh and went to sleep. Choji never even stopped eating for the speech. Shino was occupying himself with the ants crawling beneath their seats. Kiba started playing with Akamaru. Sakura was keeping her head down, literally. Satsuki resumed her glaring at Hinata. Yakumo was trying to figure out how to draw Naruto understanding that she really loved him. Yugito was thinking about what to make for dinner for her master. She was thinking fish, like most other days. Hinata was squirming in her seat, alternating between dealing with the jealous stares pointed her way, and focusing on not fainting while her fiancée had his arm around her, and his head on her shoulder, and sneaking kisses at her neck, and… never mind she fainted. Naruto was seeing the limit on how far he could go before his fiancée fainted, a favorite pastime of his, but when she fainted he decided to spare the over affectionate Hinata that always resulted after waking her with his chakra. "_Although, she normally doesn't faint until I start the shirtless back massage. Must be the audience."_ He turned his thoughts to Sai and the other Root Members.

Meanwhile the Hokage himself was spacing out thinking about his favorite orphan. "_Naruto has grown so much over these years. He tricked and defeated a jonin at six; I can't wait to see how he does today." _"WILL OF FIRE!...WILL OF FIRE!"

Kakashi Hatake was anxious to be able to get re-acquainted with his little brother. He was the one that the Hokage had summoned to be the one to give Naruto his examination. "_Like father, like son. Minato always was a hard working prodigy. It will be an honor to teach you everything I know, Naruto."_

"And in summary THE WILL OF FIRE!"

-Academy Training Field-

All of the first year students were lined up at the training field. Their teacher announced "Welcome to your first day at the ninja academy. I'm your teacher Iruka. I'll be teaching your general lessons, overseeing your spars, and helping you to understand what being a ninja is really like. Today we'll just have some matches to see how you're developing, and if enough of you want to, we'll even have a tournament. Afterwards, I heard that we'll get to see an exhibition match between a jonin and one of our students. These spars will go until I judge one person as the clear winner. And remember! No Ninjutsu or Genjutsu are allowed, only Taijutsu. First match up is Shino Aburame versus Choji Akimichi." The two clan children reluctantly moved to the sparring ring. "Begin!" Neither fighter moved for over a minute. "You can begin anytime. Aaany time."

Shino looked up from the ground, "There are bugs on the ground, and it would be disadvantageous to the ecosystem to thoughtlessly kill them. I will not move until they have cleared."

Choji fidgeted "I don't really want to hurt anyone."

Iruka sighed, "Never mind then. Next is Sakura Haruno (RL: 8,769 Strong Center Point) versus Ino Yamanaka (RL:7,096 True Love) . Begin!"

Before the fight could really begin, a girl from the crowd jeered "Ino can't lose when her opponent has such a huge forehead!" Sakura broke down crying and ran to Naruto as if magnetically attracted. He caught her in a hug, rubbing her head and back while bleeding his chakra into her. Her sobs quickly faded to sniffles which soon faded to an awkward panting.

Naruto handed Sakura off to Sasuke, not realizing the depth of change in this new world. Satsuki took the offered girl, and using Uchiha superiority logic decided that Sakura was hers to train. "_So that's what he's after! What my dear Naruto really wants is to train the Hyuuga to be his slave, just like that Yugito girl he already has! And since he's busy building the Hyuuga up to be a suitable slave, he wants me to train this bubble-gum hair for him. I won't disappoint! I'll make this weak slave a great stress reliever and nursemaid."_

Ino, meanwhile, was watching the way that Naruto dealt with Sakura. "_He just comforted her without question or hesitation, then handed her off to someone he thought of as a romantic rival. Is that what true love is? I need to get in on this. Initiate operation: Blonde God Harem!"_

Iruka rubbed him temples in exasperation. "Next up is Shikamaru Nara versus-"

"Too troublesome, I forfeit"

Iruka threw up his hands. "I give up; let's just skip to the exhibition match. Naruto Uzumaki versus Kakashi Hatake. Begin!"

Kakashi gave an eye-smile as he stepped onto the field. "You already know who your father is, beat me and we can be brothers like we were supposed to be. But we do still have to fight; after all, these kids need to see how real ninja fight."

After the customary bow they were off. Starting at speeds the academy students could barely see, and only accelerating from there, the battle would have been an animator's dream. While the academy students could only see the craters that formed where they met, for the two combatants the battle was so fierce they couldn't look away from the other.

Right kick. Leg flip. Backhand. No, feint. Back up. Uppercut. Abort, side dodge. And so on.

Naruto jumped back to make a **Spiraling Sphere.** Kakashi was right behind, and landed a high kick before Naruto could finish. "_Damn. I've spent so long training in turn-based glitch zones that I've lost my battle sense."_ "Looks like first blood is yours, Kakashi. Now, why don't we test Taijutsu in my style?" He created a dozen **Shadow Clones** and then the battle began again.

Kakashi was forced onto the defensive, even with the use of his Sharingan. His little brother's attacks were actually complex traps worthy of a Nara. The full on attack from the front was a distraction for the sneaky strike from behind. When he dodged above it was revealed that the clone in front was actually a springboard for the second clone. However that was only to move him to an awkward position in the air where a clone from the ground could throw kunai. However when one kunai was caught it was revealed to actually be another clone that caught him in a bear hug to constrict his movement. Then the other thrown kunai were revealed to be clones as well that used their position to rain down ax kicks on the falling Jonin.

Satsuki was practically drooling at the display of might from her man, and she wasn't alone. Once news had gotten around that a new kid equaled a jonin classes had been canceled due to sudden massive student absences. The twelve year old Hana Inuzuka instantly declared him her alpha, getting a wary glance from Satsuki. Tenten was bursting with anticipation to find out how to make kunai transform into copies of her.

"Well you certainly seem jonin level in Taijutsu. Now, how well do you do with Ninjutsu?" Kakashi called from the ground, revealing that he had used **Substitution **to escape the kicks, but failed to escape the hugging clone that held a kunai to his neck.

"I think I know the perfect display. I finished my father's jutsu!" He proceeded to validate his claim by making a Sage mode **Spiraling Shuriken**.

"_What's with this kid? His Taijutsu is ten times better than should be able at this age, and he's much stronger. Then he somehow re-created and completed Sensei's jutsu without any instruction. Unless… Jiraiya you perverted genius! You've been teaching him haven't you?"_ "Impressive Naruto! You're already surpassing your father. I'm sure Jiraiya was impressed when you showed him!"

"I actually haven't met the old toad yet. Could you get the Old man to send a message for me when you give your report? I realize he's busy, but I would like to have some time with my godfather."

"I'll let him know." "_about everything."_

A/N: Chapter 5 done! Wow. 5 chapters and I'm only now getting into the immediate conflict? What terrible pacing I have! But all the better to make jokes about, I guess. So, Fem Sasuke. To be honest I was planning on holding off on the reveal until next chapter, but it fit here, and it makes understanding Sastuki's point of view more spread apart. Satsuki will not be an official member of the harem. At first just because Naruto thinks she is a guy (thus Sasuke whenever seen from Naruto's point of view), and later because she doesn't play nice with the rest of the harem. She will be total yandere for Naruto, attempting to kill or break any other girls close to him, and eventually trying to rape him. If Canon Sasuke was a girl, I think she would be yandere as well. **About Sakura**: This time around, Sakura will end up a slave to Naruto, later games, not so. This first time Naruto still thinks that Sasuke is the guy Sakura wants, and is trying to set them up. Satsuki responds as above. **About other slaves:** Naruto thinks of himself as a good guy. He doesn't want slaves, but if it's necessary to save a life he might, with some persuasion. First example will be Haku.


	6. Bonds and Bondage

Naruto New Game +: The Time-Space Challenge

Chapter 6: Bonds and Bondage

**A/N: I don't own the rights to Naruto or any games or anime from which some incorporated elements or music may be derived from. Some of these include: Sword Art Online, games from the Tales Series, Chrono Trigger, and more. Play those once you have finished reading this.**

Text Key

"I'm a magic speech bubble" Human Characters Speaking

"_Magic clouds"_ Thinking

"talking _talking_ talking" Special Emphasis

"**Oxtapus? Really Bee?**" Tailed-beast Speaking

'**Thank Kami'** Divine Being Speaking

**Ninja style: Writing no jutsu **Jutsu Names

[Drip drip] Sound Effects and System Info

On with the plot! Or perhaps not…

-After the Spar: Hokage's Office-

"Kakashi, do you mean to tell me that you were beaten by a nine year old who just entered the academy? And that had no training? I would ask to make sure that it was Naruto, but the boy sticks out like an orange jumpsuit in the forest of death with his unique bright chakra. I feel like I should be worried and take some action about this, but I find myself apathetic."

"I know, Right? While we were fighting I knew in my mind that he was too strong and good to be natural, but I couldn't bring myself to express more than some slight surprise. I checked for a Genjutsu, it was clear."

"It seems that the world is just weird in this instance. Oh well, I guess I'll give Naruto access to his parent's house and items. May as well make his heritage public too, since he can protect himself. And give him a promotion to Jonin."

"Sir, he isn't a ninja yet."

"Dang… Sequence breaking throws me off every time. Give him the outfit then, since he can't have the rank. And you can be the brother you wanted."

-Same Time: Uchiha Compound-

"So, your boyfriend beat Kakashi, did he? I knew he was a good choice for you. Did you use the situation to your advantage? No, you probably didn't think to. But at least you made the first bit of progress with the girl he gave you." Fugaku had just received the status report from his daughter, and was working on recalculating his plans. "_This boy is already strong enough to defeat Kakashi of the Sharingan. And Satsuki isn't having any luck prying him away from Hiashi's daughter. I won't lose that boy to those empty eyed bastards! I need to go through with the rebellion plan. I'll have Satsuki take Naruto to the farthest training ground to keep him away from watchful eyes. I'll send Shisui to put the boy in a genjutsu to get him off the Hyuuga, then Satsuki can do the rest herself. Then we will use the distracted state of the Hyuuga to eliminate our competition. Until then…"_ "Satsuki; I want you training with your boy every day after class. Pull whatever strings are necessary. Don't let training your pink-haired maid interrupt with this. Am I understood?"

Satsuki bowed, "Yes Sir" "_Naruto, You already are mine, even if you don't know it yet!"_

-Next Day; Hyuuga compound-

Today was the anniversary of Hisana Hyuuga, Hinata's mother. Naruto was told of her incurable disease soon after his engagement was made official. Hisana called the young couple to her room to give them her blessing, and to explain to her future son-in-law that she was dying. Naruto had left after declaring that he would find Tsunade and bring her back for a cure. Unfortunately there were no leads to the woman's whereabouts. She seemed to have completely dropped off the face of the Elemental Nations immediately after leaving the Leaf following the death of Dan Kato. Not even bribing Shin with paper-work help could save her. Even before Hisana died, Naruto had become depressed. He said it was because he couldn't save her, and broke his promise.

-Flashback-

"Naruto, my dear son, you haven't broken any promise. You only wanted to help me, but I'm beyond help. After all, some things are even beyond the gods to do. Could you bring my daughters in so I can give them my last words?"

Hinata and the four year old Hanabi were called to their mother's bedside. Hinata gravitated to her new fiancée and personal safety blanket earning a smile from her mother. Hanabi did the same, imitating her big sister the earnest way only young siblings can get away with. "Hinata" She began "My first lovely child. You've already fond to love you for the rest of your life, just remember that your mommy loves you. Hold onto him whatever the cost. And Naruto, take care of my little Hinata for me." Naruto gave a tearful nod. "And Hanabi, Your mommy loves you, but I'm going to be going away, so you're going to have to look up to your big sister, okay? Find someone brave and strong like Naruto to love you. You can talk all about it with your big sister and go on dates together." A coughing fit interrupted her monologue. "I love you both and want you to be happy. Look out for each other and be sure to share nicely."

As they left Naruto looked back at the sick woman. "_I made a promise that I would help you, and even if I can't save you this time, I will find a way to save you. No child should have to grow up without a mother. Even if I need to surpass the power of what is possible for a god"._

An unfamiliar girl's voice floated from an empty space '**Order cannot save her, only chaos**.'

-Present-

After Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi visited Hisana's grave, Naruto and Hinata would always have a semi-romantic picnic to honor her last wish and remember fond memories. However, Hanabi would always ask Hinata to come along, and she could never reject her little sister. So Hanabi was always present and attentive when Naruto complimented, massaged, and romanced Hinata. In previous years the younger would stare at her sister's fiancée with longing, but this year something clicked in her mind. Naruto slipped off with Hinata to do some sparring. Hinata's atomic blush made her sister suspicious, but something more important happened. Naruto left behind a solid clone for their tag-along. Now Hanabi had seen her sister's lover make solid clones before, and she had thought about her mother's words before, wishing that she could have someone just like Naruto, but she had not put them together before. "_Brave and strong… Naruto…go on dates together… share nicely…I understand now Mama. Naruto will be both Big Sister's and mine."_

Hanabi dragged her escort to the secluded training field that the couple had chosen. Hanabi walked in on Hinata practicing her **Gentle Fist **with her boyfriend. Naruto was wearing weights on all of his limbs and trying to dodge as a blushing Hinata was doing her best to hit him, and not faint as each of her hits tore open his shirt. Hanabi held up the hand of her escort clone and declared "Big Sis, We share, Okay! We're gunna share."

Hinata instantly understood what her sister was saying. After all, Hinata had thought about the same thing in her dreams before. Such bonding they could have! Going on dates together with the same man, perfect understanding of each other's relationships, never having to worry if your sister will find a good husband or that he would treat her as well as she deserved… there were ample reasons to bring her sister into a mini harem. The disadvantages that normally would come with a harem didn't even apply to their Uzumaki god. With shadow clones and his ridiculous stamina, why, no size of harem could ever tire him out, and they all could still get all the personal time they could want. "_Although 'Ruto always said he didn't want a harem, and that I was the only girl for him. Then he would always shiver and mutter something about not being a pervert. But I can't turn my little sister down. She looks so much like mother whenever she gets stubborn."_

Naruto, on the other hand, with his infinite relational experience, didn't think that Hanabi actually liked him, rather she just wanted to be like her sister. After all, if she liked him, she would be blushing and fainting just like Hinata, right? That's what all girls do when they really like a guy, right? "Well… Today is supposed to be Hinata's day, so it's up to her to decide if you can join us." He turned and whispered to his girlfriend "It is your decision 'Nata. I'll keep your sister happy if you want her to tag along on your day."

Hinata looked between her sister and her boyfriend. "You can come along Hanabi." After all, Hanabi would not talk to her for days if she said no, but Naruto would just pout and not let her cuddle until she cooked him some ramen to apologize. So she made sure to always have plenty of ramen ingredients ready so she wouldn't lose any of her precious Naru-Cuddle time. "Ruto only have enough food for the two of us, so why don't we go to Ichiraku's instead?" "_That way I can pay off my ramen debt right away."_

The date went quite well considering the circumstances. Naruto did his best to act like an affectionate older brother to Hanabi, but unfortunately he didn't know what that was. He decided to treat her the same way he treats Hinata minus any touching. That suited Hanabi just fine at her age; it just made her want to impress him all the more. After the food had been eaten the clone occupying Hanabi turned her head to the side to give her what he thought was a brotherly kiss to the forehead. Obviously it was a bit more than brotherly given Hanabi's moan afterwards. The original gave a glace to Hanabi after finishing what he was fairly certain was supposed to be a lovers' kiss, and noticed Kurenai had seen the three of them and was coming over with a certain dangerous glint in her eye. "_Uh oh, I'm having a date with two girls at the same time; and Kurenai is a famously hot-headed anti-pervert. I think I may have to follow Pervy Sage's example and RUN!"_ "Sorry girls, Kurenai looks ready to kill me, I'll make it up to you with desert later, okay? He gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the check which cut off whatever Hinata was going to say, then dashed off.

A few minutes later he found that his running had led him into the park where there happened to be a glitch. "_This is perfect! She can't follow me into a glitch zone! I can escape and fix a glitch at once!"_ Clones placed a barrier of seals around the glitch and Naruto entered the circular portal that emerged. He found himself standing in the same park, with no discernable differences other than a vague sense of déjà vu.

"_That's odd… I seem to be in the same place, but Kurenai isn't here. But I'm in my sixteen year old body and WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE SUN!"_ The sun was covered by a black design that looked like a blank eye held by three lines. It stood in front of the sun and caused a partial eclipse. "_I have never seen that design before. But at least now I'm sure that this isn't the real world."_

"Menma Uzumaki!" a familiar voice rang out, "What do you think you're doing? You've been avoiding me haven't you? Repent now before my greater punishment comes!"

"_Menma… Where have I heard… how did I get into that genjutsu world through a glitch? And why does the sun have that design? At least I have an idea of how to get out; I need to defeat Menma, and I assume since Hinata hasn't seen him that he is at the same place as he was the first time around." "_Hinata, I'm not Menma. My name is Naruto and I'm from a different version of this world. I'm here because your Menma has been doing forbidden rituals and kidnaping Jinchuriki."

"Oh, you want to play interrogation. I understand."

"I'm not… Men…ma… Why am I so…" That was all he got out before he fell into a plot induced faint.

- At an Unknown Location-

Naruto came to consciousness in a dark room with a single light illuminating his state. He was stripped and tied into an interrogation chair. Hinata was standing nearby wearing a short leather dress and tending to a cart of what presumably were interrogation tools. "Hinata? Where are my clothes?"

Another vaguely familiar voice sounded out from the darkness. "This is an interrogation. Prisoners don't get to wear clothes." Kushina stepped out of the darkness. "I remember the first time I interrogated Minato. He was _so_ cute when he squirmed and made his promises. I wish I had pictures… Oh! I'll go grab a camera and we can have pictures to remember this by! And I'll call Minato; he'll want to be here too."

Naruto squirmed in his restraints. "Hinata! I'm not Menma! I'm Naruto and I'm already engaged to my dimension's Hinata! Just help me and you can have your boyfriend back."

The strange mirror image of his girlfriend stared her _interrogation_ with a full body massage. "What do you mean you're not Menma? You feel like Menma…" She put her head to his stomach and inhaled. "…You smell like Menma…" She then took a long lick up his core. "You even taste like Menma, but better than normal." The veins around her eyes bulged as she activated her **Byakugan.** "You have red chakra in your system, but more than normal. What happened, Menma? Did the fox do something?"

"I keep telling you I'm not Menma! I'm Naruto, and in my dimension I have chakra from all nine tailed beasts, and am already engaged to my Hinata! So please let me go and we can get your Menma, rescue the jinchuriki, and you can play interrogation with him."

"Hm, nope! If he's going to cheat on me with girls I haven't approved then I'll just take a better version of him as my favorite. Now you're going to tell me everything I want to know, my new pet."

The next few hours were a haze of far too pleasurable torture. He remembered fragments of being trapped in a waterfall of ramen that he couldn't drink until the leather clad Hinata lifted some noodles to his mouth with her foot, his mother taking pictures and father beaming with pride. After the _torture_ had been finished and Kushina and Minato had retired to their bedroom Hinata untied Naruto and placed his head in her lap. "You're mine. No one else can give you joy like I can. Submit to me. You're already mine."

"Taken" The blonde struggled pull himself to his feet, and unknowingly caught the low collar of Hinata's dress. While the leather held, it did slide to reveal a tattoo of a red spider. That was all he saw before he fainted.

The different Hinata used her suddenly changed long wild red hair to cover her boy-toy as she continued repeating "You're mine. I'll take care of everything for you. You're mine forever."

-Night-

Naruto awoke to the sight of Menma Uzumaki standing on the bridge in the Training Cave. Menma waited patiently for Naruto to get on his feet and be teleported onto the water below the bridge to start his narration. "How nice of you to join me." He dramatically placed his foot atop the railing then paused and seemed to skip a piece of time. "I was planning on killing you anyway. There's something horrible coming from you; I can't let you live, something horrible."

"Sorry, I didn't have the option to take a bath before coming here. It's not my fault your Hinata decided to bathe me in ramen before I was teleported here." Naruto leapt into combat expecting an easy victory. He found instead that his alternate self had somehow become more powerful than even his own six years of dedicated training and times ten experience had allowed. "How are you so strong? I should be running circles around you compared to the last time we fought!"

"Level scaling, Bitch. And I have the cooperation of my Black Nine-Tails."

"Well, I have the cooperation of all nine Tailed-Beasts; just let me give them their cuddles… Thank you for your patience, now I just have to hope you give me enough experience for a level up. I don't want to go back to my last save. That was hours ago and I'd have to go though not-Hinata's interrogation again."

The initial battle was quickly concluded in favor of the original. However a cut-scene revealed that the fake wasn't done yet. "He he. Excellent, as expected of me. However this isn't over." Menma stood and threw his arms to the heavens. "Plot! Give me Strength! I have the POWE- - OW!" The alternate Hinata used the dramatic moment to make her entrance, knocking out the distracted Menma.

"Good job Naru!" She cooed as if talking to a dog "Such a good boy! You deserve a reward!" She lifted the bottom of her leather dress to show her intent.

"I'm not your pet, and you aren't my Hinata. I'm going to go and take a shower, then get cinnamon buns for my girlfriend." With his piece said and his level gained, Naruto disappeared from that world, missing the insane smile on Yami's face.

"Your training isn't done yet, but I'll be back. I can't wait for Hinata to use her present."

[Mission Complete: A Strange Dream. Rewards: Genj. Kurenai activated, Yellow Flash Coat unlocked, Chakra Chains unlocked, Kushina Coma unlocked]

-A Few Days Later; Hokage's Office-

"So, the Uchiha will not stop the coup. Shisui, use your Sharingan on Fugaku and have him end this madness as soon as possible!" Itachi and Shisui had finished giving their report to the Third Hokage. The Uchiha would not turn from their course, and the time had come for drastic measures. Tonight Shisui was going to use his **Mangekyo Sharingan **to convince the leader to stop. The only one to disagree was Danzo Shimura. Sadly the old war hawk was still as war-mad as the first time through, and seemingly was the only mortal more adamant on the massacre of Uchiha Clan than the three gods.

-That Night-

Naruto was patrolling as much of the Leaf Village as he could, trying to find the event that the calendar said was going to happen tonight. "_Whatever is going to happen tonight is probably integral to stopping the Uchiha massacre. From what I heard the first thing to go wrong was Danzo attacking Shisui. If I can stop that and kill Danzo, Sasuke won't have to kill Itachi, and we can be brothers again."_

An unusual flicker of chakra and some other sixth sense for glitches spurred Naruto to an empty shrine that he was near. He arrived just in time to witness Danzo pull out Shisui's right eye. "_Damn it! I'm too late! At least I_ _know the place now, and can get here in time after the load."_

[Game Loaded]

Naruto sped on his way to the scene of the crime that he had located in his previous load. Even though he arrived five minutes sooner, he only burst on the scene to see the same sight; Danzo ripping out Shisui's eye.

[Game Loaded]

This time Naruto made sure to hide himself well and lie in wait for Danzo and the Root force. He had clone sentries placed throughout the area to make certain that nothing could escape his sight. When the time had come when he originally felt the disturbance, it came again, but in the next training field over. Once again he failed to save the innocent man. In despair Naruto entered his mindscape and burst into Shin's office.

"What do I need to do to save Shisui? Tell me!"

'**You can't save him, and even if you could, you shouldn't. He is an Uchiha, and even worse he bears the **Mangekyo Sharingan**. He cannot be allowed to live. The best thing you can do is put him out of his misery early, and keep his eyes out of the hands of that freak."**

"He's a good man who had no choice in what family he was born in! Even if he is an Uchiha, he sided with the Leaf against his clan! Even Obito had redemption!"

'**And Obito died! You need to learn that the only good Uchiha is a dead Uchiha. Accept his death, and take the opportunity to remove an obstacle.'**

"But-"

'**Don't test me; some dick just blew up a whole planet with his space station and I'm busy! You are the** **god of protection. You need to learn that killing one can protect hundreds.'**

Naruto was forcefully ejected from Shin's office, and sat down to think over the advice.

[Game Loaded]

Naruto was searching the entire village looking for one man. He planned to take Shin's advice, and kill one man to save hundreds. He was going to kill Danzo. Unfortunately the man was nowhere to be found. He wasn't to be found anywhere in the village, and it seemed that wherever Root's hidden base lay was inaccessible at this time. It seemed that the world had conspired to protect this criminal until he revealed himself.

[Game Loaded]

The god of protection had run out of options and was forced to face an ugly fact; Shisui was going to die and the only thing he could do was to destroy his eyes and kill Danzo. The realization left a sick feeling in his stomach, but he soldiered on determined to do all he could to protect all he could.

Danzo had just taken Shisui's eye when a senbon needle etched with an exploding seal pierced into the eye through the back of his hand and exploded. He cradled his hand as he watched the blood pool and run off. He was drawn out of his shock when his soldiers mobilized to guard against the sudden appearance of the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki. "What do you think you're doing Demon?! You are supposed to be a weapon! My Weapon!"

"I'm not going to obey someone who can't obey his own leader."

"Everything I did was for the glory of the Leaf Village! Hiruzen's weak leadership is creating enemies for us on all sides!"

"You're the enemy. You may say that you work for the Leaf, but why would you be attacking your fellow Leaf Ninjas? You are the greatest threat that the Leaf has ever faced, and you will die here tonight."

The first move was Danzo's. His fake arm burst from his bandages and wooden stakes broke out of the ground attempting to impale our hero. The spikes struck home only to have their target explode into smoke. **Shadow Clones** broke out of the ground and wrapped the Root agents in **Chakra Chains**. The only agent who escaped moved to cover his commanders back. Danzo staked the man through the heart, causing a cloud of smoke and revealing the agent was in a **Transformation. **The revealed blonde continued on, dodging the spike aimed for his head, and drove a **Spiraling Sphere** through the false arm of the old man. The shoulder was shredded and the arm made from the First Hokage fell to the ground and instantly decayed. The spray of blood covered everything, but Danzo took the blow with only a slight flinch. With well-practiced muscle memory, Naruto drew a line-circle and tapped the first box with his first two fingers, causing kunai to appear in each of his hands as Danzo drew his sword.

They clashed first in a show of brute strength that caused the ground underneath to crack, then disengaged. Danzo leapt forwards with reckless abandon and exceptional skill. He went for a horizontal swing that was ducked, then shifted into a tackle that splattered blood into Naruto's eyes. In the careless second spent wiping the blood off, Danzo was able to land a slash across the young god's belly. With a glance to his health bar Naruto could see the damage healing, and dropped the kunai in his left hand to grab the elder's arm and use the other kunai to stab through the hypocrite's wrist, causing the sword to fall.

The victorious son of the Fourth Hokage stood and delivered his sentence. "Danzo; You are guilty of insubordination, murder, kidnapping, and brainwashing! Your sentence is death!" He finished the man with a deep slash across his eye and empty socket, then stab through both temples into the brain. The villain fell to the ground as the blood and grey matter seeped out of his skull. Naruto held back the churning in his stomach to tend to Shisui's final moments.

"Shisui, I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"I bear you no ill will. You saved my eye from being used for all sorts of evil." Shisui placed one hand on his remaining eye, and the other over Naruto's left eye. "Please, I want you to take my other eye, and keep it safe." A jutsu was activated and when Shisui removed his hand both eyes were empty. "Did you know that both the Uchiha clan and the Uzumaki clan are decedents of the Sage of Six Paths? To give a fully matured **Sharingan** from an Uchiha to an Uzumaki, I wonder what will result? Either way I entrust the future of the Leaf Village to you, Naruto. Protect this great village and the precious people within. Now, END ME!" Naruto hesitated for a single second before tightening his grip on his kunai and slashing Shisui's throat.

As the blood rushed from Shisui's throat the feeling returned and Naruto doubled over coughing up blood. A distant part of his mind noted that it seemed to glow, but the majority of his mind was focused on the fact that something serious was happening to his body. The health bar wasn't dropping, nor the chakra, but both were becoming brighter and growing tick marks. As the pain grew stronger the blood stopped and he was coughing up solid pieces of glowing blue chakra. More and more of the chakra was coughed up until the chunks began to clump into shards that stopped his airway. The chakra then began to push itself out of his skin, forming an armored prison. After multiple hours of the excruciating torture, the crystals broke and Naruto fell to the ground unconscious, and changed.

Naruto woke in his mindscape with skin that almost radiated light and wearing a set of armor that fit him like a second skin. Shin was standing nearby applauding and Megani and Yami were prowling around waiting for their man to let his guard down. "What in my name happened there?"

'**Congratulations kid, you had your first ascension. My present is to let you keep that cursed eye since your power stabilized it. Anyway, I have work to do, so ask either of the girls if you want to know anything about your ascension.'**

Megani began explaining and circling her master, **'Ascension happens when you develop a new power.'**

Yami joined and circled opposite. **'It lets you use the new power and strengthens any existing powers. For you it will strengthen anything you do with your chakra. You will be careful until I'm done training you.'**

A few facts clicked into place and Naruto tackled Yami and moved the top strap of her outfit to reveal the red marking. "_Red spider tattoo… and I'm on top of her… this was a bad idea, but at least I know what was wrong with the other Hinata."_

Bindings of black leather quickly engulfed him as Yami rose to her feet. **'Bad Boy, jumping on me like that. I guess I do have time for some extra training right now.'**

"_This stuff is blocking my chakra, and Shin already left, so I guess I have no choice…" _"Megani, could you please help me?" no response "Megani?" nothing "_why isn't she responding to her… she wants me to call her THAT, doesn't she._" "Slave! Get me out of these binding!" With a shiver of pleasure Megani obeyed, and Naruto was quickly freed and escaped

-Real World: Next Morning, Day of Uchiha Massacre-

The young god awoke and quickly rushed to a mirror to check for any changes between the ascension and the **Sharingan** transplant. He had grown a few inches, already as tall at nine as he was in his genin days. His eyes didn't seem different at first glance, but when he ran chakra through he found that his left eye morphed into a variant of the stage three **Sharingan**, his eye remaining white and the marks of the sun moon and a star replacing the normal marks in blue. His chakra had changed as well. While there was no more of it, the shape had changed into a suit of armor against chakra attacks. He was certain that was all Yami meant when she said effects of his chakra would be strengthened.

Allowing his new eye to return to normal Naruto went about his daily routine and headed off to the academy with Hinata. He waded through the normal crowd of fan-girls asking for dates and directed them to Hinata for a more painless rejection. After all, he can only have one girlfriend at a time right? Otherwise all of Sasuke's fan-girls would've just shared. And there's no way Hinata would want to share her Naru-time after he became her only comfort after her mother's death. Let it not be said that Naruto is omniscient.

Continuing on his way he proceeded to carry his girlfriend through any traps the more enthusiastic fan-girls have set up. He would have preferred to just have used **Body Flicker** to jump into the classroom, but the fan-girls had improved their trap-making so much with his critiques that he couldn't bring himself to skip the traps. He took his normal seat front and center with Hinata on his right. Sakura took her traditional seat to his left. Satsuki took her seat behind Sakura, and Ino her seat behind Hinata. Strangely no one ever sat directly next to Satsuki for whatever reason, most likely because of the visible cloud of killing intent she emitted. Fan-girls from every class always stayed as long as they could conversing with their crush or each other about _strategies,_ new designs and layouts for traps, or other idle chatter. Tenten would always arrange a date for training, and Hana would try to find an item with her Alpha's scent to use while training her puppies.

The bell signaling the start of class rang, the fan-girls scattered, and lessons started as normal. Naruto spent the day getting used to his new eye, and wondering why no one seemed to notice that he had the new mutation or that he suddenly grew a few inches overnight.

After class he went to train as normal. Normally Naruto would send clones to train anyone interested and the original would train with one of the future Jonin team leaders, especially Kurenai who recently started actively seeking him out to train. The only strange part is that she insisted he learn without a shirt on after time he fixed the Genjutsu World glitch zone.

Today the original planned to train with Sasuke to keep him out of the way during the Uchiha Massacre. Of course Satsuki took it a slightly different way, not having the benefit of limited foreknowledge. Her joy could be seen by everyone but Naruto, who continued to ignore the beginning signs of femininity in his friend's face and build. After all, Sasuke wasn't exactly the most rugged and masculine looking guy he knew the first time around.

An hour before sundown the clones dispelled and the original took a break to meditate and eat with his girlfriend. In an almost considerate move, Naruto invited Sakura to the meal as well, trying to give Sakura what he thought she wanted, and the keep Sasuke from feeling like a third wheel. It didn't work. Satsuki was reminded that Naruto wasn't hers, Sakura had the disapproving glare of her mistress the whole time, and Hinata had to deal with Satsuki's passive aggressive attitude. Naruto was oblivious to it all. He had his focus on the clones he had sent out to try to save some of the innocent from among the Uchiha clan.

The clones weren't faring very well. Tobi was ignoring the clones and tearing the Uchiha apart from his portals. Itachi was focusing on the clones, but they weren't having any luck stopping him. Itachi was truly worthy of his rank as ANBU captain. Naruto ordered his clones to fall back and left only two for a last ditch attempt to save someone. He sighed as he considered loading. "_I could load, but it doesn't seem it will do any good. It seems they share Shisui's fate."_

The oblivious boy looked up from his meditation just in time to see Sasuke leave the invisible border of the training ground and disappear, heading home. He excused himself with a quick kiss on the cheek for his girlfriend, and headed to the Uchiha Compound. When he arrived, he found the majority of the clan dead faster than expected, but also found evidence that his plan bore some fruit. Mikoto Uchiha was unconscious in the arms of a clone that was explaining the death of Danzo to Itachi, and Shisui's final words. Satsuki took that touching moment to burst into the door. In what could have been a reflex, Itachi cast **Tsukuyomi **on her. She slumped to the floor and Naruto was left with two unconscious females to take care of, and Itachi's parting request to "take care of her." [Achievement Unlocked: Mother's Best Friend: Uchiha Compound Inherited] [Achievement Unlocked: She should be Dead: Slave Collars Activated]

Satsuki was having a nightmare. She was forced to witness the murder of her family by her beloved older brother. And every time she ran out of family it began again. Then she felt the comforting presence of her boyfriend and his chakra like a lover's embrace, and the nightmare shifted. She was grown up and married to her love and had dozens of new sisters that were her new family. She hated it. Merely one of his wives when she was an Uchiha and the first to love him? She could not accept that. She fought the invisible bonds holding her until the dream shifted to her greatest desire. (Warning; Mild Sexual Content to the end of the paragraph) She sat on her husband-god's lap ten years from then and he made love to her on his throne. Sakura was nearby, nursing the newest Uchiha after she had been allowed to mother a branch family from her god's seed. The Hyuuga was given the honor being able to lick up any of her god's seed that fell on the floor, and if she did a good job, off of her goddess's body after a satisfying session. All of the people of the elemental nations paid them tribute. Naruto and Satsuki Uchiha were the deities of the land, and they restored the Uchiha to their rightful place, and added branch families from any worthy women.

In the waking world, Naruto had brought Satsuki and Mikoto to the hospital where he was admitted without question due to the reverence given to him after the revelation of his parentage. He stood outside the door as the doctors examined Satsuki and overheard their examination. He was glad that his best friend was miraculously much better than he should be, but was confused when they continued talking about the poor girl. Why would they be talking about Mikoto when they were examining Sasuke? After only a few seconds he banished the train of thought when they announced that the patient was already waking up.

Satsuki sat up with the help of the attending doctors. Her first sight was of a concerned Naruto rushing to her bedside making her think for a second that her dream was true and reach for an embrace. Naruto took her hands and pulled her fully upright, fully missing the point. "I'm glad you're feeling alright. After what Itachi did to you I was worried you wouldn't wake up. I had to carry you and your mother to the hospital"

Satsuki blushed "_He carried me in his arms! I wonder if he took the opportunity to check my recent growth. I've been drinking lots of milk, and I'm sure I can outmatch that Hyuuga in a few years."_

"_Was that a blush? Did Sasuke just blush? No, that's impossible. He must be turning red out of anger."_

"Thank you for saving my mother and me. Itachi killed the rest of the clan, didn't he?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop your brother, but don't chase after him. There was another man there. Itachi was actually doing everything to try to save some lives from the Man in the Orange Mask. Itachi explained it to me. There was a plot to kill all of the Uchiha, but if he did it himself he could save your life. Right now he's on a mission spying on that man for the Village, so he can't come back for a long time. But when he can return, won't you tell him you forgive him?"

[Test of Trust; RL Required 10,000, current RL; 15,357]

"Alright Naruto. I won't try to kill my brother, but you have to help me when it comes time to restore the Uchiha Clan. You're the only one I trust."

"_Why would he need my help? Pervy-Sage did manage to teach me that it takes a boy and a girl to make a baby before he went off the pervy end. Sasuke knows I'm a guy, so is he really a girl? Nah, that's impossible. He probably wants me to help him find a wife, or make a treaty between our clans."_ "I'll help as much as I can. That's a promise of a lifetime!"

A/N: Chapter 6 Finally done! This one was darker, showing the limits of the changes he can make, at least for now (he will start more games that go "better" later). Also Satsuki's dream introduced sex, puberty, and a harsher look at slavery. To be honest, I felt awkward writing it, but it is the best way to show her greatest desires, some of which are sexual. This is an M rated fic, so there will be content of a sexual nature included, as with all adult maturity things. I will give warnings for the sensitive, but the scenes will be important for the characters, and your understanding of them. A few things criticisms to answer this time **Naruto's Intelligence**: He is certainly more intelligent than his deprived cannon counter-part. He is more cool headed, and cunning. However his planning lacks long term strategies, heavily re-enforced by his ability to load away any bad effects. So he won't be hiding his strength because he wouldn't stop to think that it would be better if people underestimate him or that he might be made a target. This then leads to the second point **Lack of Surprise/imprisonment/ suspicion at his power level**: One of the ideas running through my head while writing this fic is the difference in the details between reality and games. While the people will react in their natural ways, their responses are ultimately limited. A character will respond differently to a strong hero than a weak hero, but the minutia of hiding his real strength is moot since the computer knows his stats, and cannot be lulled into a false security. This is also why there is no inquisition into their jinchuriki's unnatural power level. The game did not have a scenario for that programmed. **Characters being out of character**: as much as I want to dismiss this my right to do as author, I had best clarify my stance. No fanfiction author will ever get a character 100% true to character, because they are not the author, and are writing the character as they believe them to be. My characters seem so far off the original because I distilled them down to more basic forms, then will building them up slightly different with the changed events. In short, I am trying to have their temperament the same, but change the defining events that partially made them who they were in cannon. **Ascension:** Ascension then is a way of gating and increasing how much he can be change.


	7. Consequences

Naruto New Game +: The Time-Space Challenge

Chapter 7: Consequences

**A/N: I don't own the rights to Naruto or any games or anime from which some incorporated elements or music may be derived from. Some of these include: Sword Art Online, games from the Tales Series, Chrono Trigger, and more. Play those once you have finished reading this.**

Text Key

"I'm a magic speech bubble" Human Characters Speaking

"_Magic clouds"_ Thinking

"talking _talking_ talking" Special Emphasis

"**Oxtapus? Really Bee?**" Tailed-beast Speaking

'**Thank Kami'** Divine Being Speaking

**Ninja style: Writing no jutsu **Jutsu Names

[Drip drip] Sound Effects and System Info

Harem Ho!

-A Few Days After the Uchiha Massacre-

Naruto was on his way to an appointment with the Hokage to talk about the Uchiha, but was taking his time to enjoy the more mediocre fruits of his labor; walking the streets and receiving smiles and well wishes from almost everyone. All it took to have the good-will of the people was to save the heir of one of the noblest clans, save a less noble clan's heir from disability and despair, be a jonin effective entering the academy, be the son of their most worshipped hero, and seemingly save a different noble clan from extinction. So, nothing too ridiculous, like having to save the village twice before he was seen as a hero.

The oddest thing was that no matter where he went, half of the conversations seemed to be about his exploits, some of which the idle civilians should have no way of knowing. "Hey there [Savior of the World]! Saved another princess, did you? Keep your promise to do your best to help revive the Uchiha; wouldn't want little Satsuki getting mad at you. Ha ha ha"

Mentally filtering Satsuki as Sasuke, Naruto continued on his way pondering the mechanics of the chatter system. "_Who is stalking me reporting what I do and say to everyone?"_ Elsewhere Ino Yamanaka sneezed.

He came out of his musings just in time to avoid running into Sakura, who was just leaving the tower with her mother. Naruto had a moment to wonder why Sakura was wearing a collar as the girl did a modified curtsey that lifted the front and back of her skirt in a way that was almost obscene. Sakura held the pose as if waiting for something. Fortunately no one seemed to notice or care what the pink-haired girl was doing, including the girl's mother who seemed to be walking in place. "_I didn't take Sasuke to be the collar type. It always seemed to me he'd be the type to get a girl pregnant then leave her alone. Oh well, what interests him with Sakura is no longer my concern. Sakura can have Sasuke, I have my little Hina. But more importantly, this will be bug number ten; new achievement unlocked!" _"Sakura" he called to the still waiting girl, once he unfroze her mother "go with your mother." Only then did the slave let down her curtsey and go on with her day. [Achievement Unlocked: Neo; anagram of One; Leather coat unlocked]

The son of the Fourth Hokage climbed his way to the top of the tower, pushing his way through saluting ninjas, crowds of paper-pushers, and pillars of paper-work. He was waved into the Hokages office where he took a seat and tried to remember what he did wrong that would have gotten him yelled at.

Hiruzen fixed the son of his predecessor… successor? Intercessor? Whatever. Hiruzen fixed the son of Minato and Kushina in a harsh glare. "How were you able to save Mikoto? What do you know about the death of Shisui Uchiha? What do you know about the Uchiha Rebellion? Why am I always the last one to hear these important things? How can you be so oblivious? And why am I doing this interrogation and not Ibiki?"

"In order; **Substitution **and** Shadow Clones**, Killed by Danzo and avenged by me, not as much as I need to know, because you don't listen to gossip, it's a skill I spent many years developing and an quite proud of, and finally, because this conversation is probably a bug that was never supposed to happen."

-One Debug Later-

Hiruzen once again rubbed his temples to mitigate the oncoming headache. "The Uchiha were planning a coup to overthrow the entirety of the Leaf Village, and Mikoto was one of the ringleaders of the rebellion along with her husband. She is a criminal, and deserved to die more than most who did that day. But because you saved her she is now your responsibility. In addition, since you now own the last adult member of the Uchiha clan, the Uchiha complex is now yours. Do with your new property anything you want" His speech was interrupted when he erupted into perverted giggles "Just stay out of trouble, and don't let your fiancée get jealous."

The Hokage continued after composing himself "I did actually manage to hear about your promise to Satsuki, which probably means the whole village already knows it. I just have to ask if you fully understood what that implied, and if you still agree."

Exuberant as the genin days talking with the old man brought back, Naruto immediately answered. "I don't fully know what he means, but I always stand by my promises!"

Hiruzen couldn't decide between giggling perversely, and face-palming. "Naruto, what she meant was that she wanted you to be the father of the next generation of Uchiha."

"But won't that make me his dad in a way?"

[Audible sweat-drop] "… What…? That doesn't… why?"

"I'd be the father of his half-siblings. After all, Mikoto is the only woman left in the Uchiha clan."

"Well yea she is, but…" Suddenly a very pervy idea popped into his head. "We'll deal with that latter. After all, you still need some training in certain areas, and I know just the man. I'm going to call your godfather, and have him take over your training. He should be back in a few months. If you do well I'll have some missions you can do." As the boy left he was followed by another round of pervy giggles.

-Yamanaka Compound, 10Y 1M ANTA (10 years, 1 month After Nine Tails Attack)-

Ino had just gotten home from her shift at the rumor mill when a thought struck her. "Daddy, hypothetically how much would it cost to hire a ninja to kidnap someone?"

Inoichi almost choked on the tea he was drinking when his daughter asked him the question. He quickly turned to face her to get a reading on her thoughts. "_No signs of fear, so this isn't a security question. No sign of anger, not revenge. Slight blush on her cheek though, it's a boy she's interested in. The only boy she expressed interest in would be Naruto. Now why kidnapping? Get him away from Hinata? No, she's good friends with Hinata. Always talked about a harem with her even. Probably would happen If Naruto didn't have such a warped perception of himself. A Harem of loving and lovely girls is exactly what this doctor orders… But it will only be a fantasy ever since the marriage contract was made after the Cloud Kidnapping Attempt. Wait… I heard about another marriage contract after the boy saved Satsuki and Mikoto. I get it now. Both Hinata and Satsuki were able to set up marriage contracts after Naruto saved them and Ino wants in."_ "Sorry Princess, that isn't going to work. Naruto is a very troubled young man who deserves your affection and needs it, but the problem is he doesn't think he deserves it, and won't accept it, because he's a gentleman."

"Please Daddy, can we try it?" Her eyes seemed to double in size and start to shimmer.

"_I can never say no to that face"_ "I'll try to get Kakashi to do it, he's definitely willing to try to set up a harem for his little brother. But we'll only do it once you're older. Is that okay Princess?"

"I'll get his love, I just know it!"

-Inuzuka Compound, 10 Y 2M ANTA-

Hana Inuzuka was in the veterinary clinic with her mother, learning how to take care of certain injuries. She just finished wrapping the leg of her last patient, a fox that was hurt by some academy students doing target practice. The fox seemed to test the leg before standing on it, then he gave her a smile that reminder her far too much of a certain blonde alpha she wanted to chase her. "Mom? How do you get an alpha to challenge you?"

Tsume was about to give her daughter an inspiring speech about being her own alpha when she saw the fox her daughter was healing. A smile slipped onto the twenty-nine year old widow's lips. "Trying to get with Minato's son, are you? If I was only a few years younger…" the woman shook her head to clear the forming images, and wiped off the drool from the corner of her mouth. "What you need to do is slowly seduce him. Rub up against him. Hug him from behind, and squeeze. Make sure he always gets a good smell of you whenever you pass."

Hana nodded "I'll definitely get in!" she hugged her mother "I'll try and get him interested so you can enjoy him too!" Hanna ran off to find her alpha and Tsume was left with a head full of fantasies about being dominated by Naruto with his endless stamina, limitless power, feral whisker marks, and endowments to match his power. The floor and her fingers had to be thoroughly cleaned to hide any evidence.

-Small Town in Land of Rice, 10Y 3M ANTA-

Jiraiya was engaging in his favorite pass time of hot spring peeping. He had one eye pressed up against a small hole in the outside wall of the hot spring, as experience had taught him that was the best position to get frontal views, and he was writing furiously. There weren't any kunoichi among the bathing women so he was mostly safe from discovery. The downside, of course, is that the girls just weren't quite as good as the chakra enhanced beauties of the ninja villages. A friendly giggle sounded from just behind him. He closed his notebook to greet what was obviously one of his fans. Kakashi stood leafing through a copy of "Make-out Paradise" and giggling. Jiraiya hailed him "Welcome My fan!" He began his introductory dance "To the presence of the gallant Jiraiya! The author the masterpiece you hold in your hand! For finding me you are entitled to one autograph!"

Kakashi held out his well-worn book with child-like glee evident in his one eye. When Jiraiya opened the book he found a letter marked with the kanji for "Make out Paradise x Gutsy Shinobi" He signed the book then sat down to read the letter as Kakashi stared in awe at his now Autographed book. The message inside the letter was short. "Jiraiya my only loyal student; your godson needs your expertise. Doesn't realize his best friend is a girl and wants his children. Already engaged to Hisana's daughter. CRA ready for man and fiancée approval. Endless supply of research material. Return as soon as Possible. -Hiruzen"

"My godson needs my help! I can't lose him to monogamy and prudishness like I lost Minato! I must guide him in the way of the Pervert!" Jiraiya's voice echoed around the small village he was snooping around, and after a second a low rumbling started. Within moments the wall of the hot spring was battered down by an army of angry women in towels and bathing suits.

-Leaf Village, Academy Training Field, 10Y 5M ANTA-

Naruto was just finishing his training for the day with Tenten. They were training alone as most of the other girls had opted for a girls' night out at the hot spring, and Satsuki had taken to disappeared somewhere immediately after class ended. The training pair had spent the day doing physical exercises at the kunoichi's request. They had spent the day running around the academy, Naruto wearing weights, doing push-ups, Tenten doing hers on Naruto's broader back, and practicing punches and kicks on a log, Naruto tearing through trees with his force. The poor girl had tired herself to the point of paralysis trying to keep up with the handicapped Naruto. Being a gentleman at heart Naruto offered to carry her home. "But" he admitted rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly "I don't know where you live."

Her eyes drooped. "I live in the orphanage yet. My mother left me on the steps of the orphanage, and died trying to keep me warm until they found me. I don't know anything about my dad." She began to tear up "I want to be like Tsunade and be strong even when I've lost everyone, but I can't!"

Naruto went into his automatic comfort mode. He wrapped the crying girl in a hug and whispered comforts "Let it out. Even Tsunade was hurt by the loss of her loved ones. She was weak actually. Did you know she ran away from her sadness for twenty years? You're strong Tenten; you can deal with this and come out stronger…"

After fifteen minutes of letting herself cry, Tenten stopped her tears, and just hugged her friend tighter. "I just want a family. Someone who will scold me if I get back from training late; someone who will put bandages on my cuts. And someday sisters who will make me so mad but I'll love them all the more for it." She wiped her face dry on her sleeve. "I'm sorry, I wasted your time with my crying. You don't have to take me back, I can walk." After a few steps she almost collapsed from the work-out and emotional strain. Naruto caught her, and started to carry her in his arms as she fell asleep.

Tenten was having a dream or perhaps seeing a memory in her sleep. She was eighteen and watching two bushy-browed boys that she identified as older and younger brothers of hers, even though the older was old enough to be her teacher. She felt such pride that they had finally grown up. She was talking to another brother, this one was the responsible one. He just needed a good beating to get out of him emo phase.

After a few minutes her Naruto came back from shopping for her anniversary gift. He handed her a wrapped package with a greeting kiss, and a warning not to open it until they were home. When they opened the door to their compound they were greeted by good natured heckling from her harem sisters. "You're holding up the show Tenten! Why do you have to be so hard to shop for!"

Her husband joined in "What can you get for the girl who has every weapon?"

The woman herself could only respond "I'm here now, so let's open the gifts!" She opened her own gift to find multiple vials filled with his blood, the set of specialty Fuuinjutsu brushes she wanted, and the vampire killing whip she was ogling. She mirrored the actions of most of her sisters and tackled her husband into a hug. "You remembered the brushes! And you even gave me some of your blood to use when I only told you once that your blood worked so much better for seals! Thank you so much!" She lowered her voice to a more husky tone as she pushed him prone "I know just the way to thank you." (Mild sexual content to the end of the paragraph.) The weapon girl pulled a kunai from her sleeve and cut open the not-nearly-revealing-enough top so she could ogle her husband's perfect chest. She started licking right above his heart, and she could taste the love he held for her. It tasted divine. As she went for more she was able to tell how much better it tasted with the addition of his love for her harem sisters. Once she had whetted her appetite she started going lower, tasting all of the different flavors, each better than the last. When she reached the waistline of his pants she tried to tug them down only to be stopped by hands gently trying to stop her.

The mental dissonance between the desires of the dream Naruto and the resistance of the real one caused her to come out of her sleep silently. The bun headed girl looked around trying to figure out where she was, and how much she had dreamed. After a few seconds she assessed that she was sadly back in her bed at the orphanage, but had the man of her dreams gently trying to loosen her fingers from his coat. Even better the taste was real, she could see his perfect chest through the tatters of the shirt he was earning under the coat and the wet marks where she licked him. She let one of her hands be removed but when her god went to remove the other she grabbed it with both of hers and started sucking on his fingers and wishing the dream to come back so she didn't have to stay wishing for a family. She had to withhold a pleasured moan at the taste "_Hard work, dedication, caring, and a hint of my future sister's perfume. How is every part of him so good?" _

After a minute Naruto rubbed her head then extracted his hand from her mouth. He stayed by her for a few more minutes giving her a backrub. Before he left he leaned down close to her ear and whispered "I'll find a family for you. You don't have to be alone anymore." When the young man left he didn't see the smile on the girl's face.

-Next Day, After Classes-

"_Who would be the best parents for Tenten? I should keep an eye out for couples that want a child but don't have one."_ Naruto was running errands for his fiancée as an apology for being too late for them to take a bath together; Hinata took every second of her Naru-time very seriously. So the original took the day off of training to make sure the errands were done so he and Hinata could have an extra nice night. His last stop was the Higurashi's weapon shop to pick up some extra training kunai and shuriken. Sojiro "Heavens Blade" Higurashi was a pleasant man with an easy smile on his youthful face. He was a shinobi until the end of the Third Shinobi World War, when he settled down, married his tomboyish wife Misao, and built his weapon shop. "Hey there, Naruto! What are ya buy'in?" even better he was one of the few to help Naruto in his first life and now was one of the few that still treated him like a normal person and a friend.

"I need two sets of training kunai and shuriken."

"Running errands for your girlfriend? She's got you trained good! Ho Ha"

"Well I was out training with a friend too long and couldn't take a bath with her. It was very important to her."

"And now you're in the doghouse until you make it up to her?"

"No, but I still want to make it up to her tonight, so I'm clearing some time for a special night tonight."

"Ooh. Are there going to be little Uzumaki-Hyuuga children getting weapons here in a few years?"

"The marriage isn't until after we graduate the academy."

"Marriage doesn't always mean children. Misao and I have been trying to have a child for over a decade. Doctor says Misao can't have kids."

"_It won't hurt to ask for Tenten. Some things are just this convenient in this world." _"Would you be interested in adopting a daughter? She's already training to be a kunoichi, and would love to help you in the weapon shop."

"I'm sure Misao would love to at least meet her."

[Mission Complete: a home for a good weapon-girl; Rewards: Tenten RL +2,500, Tenten Marriage Contract Unlocked, Discount Unlocked, Return Tomorrow for A Special Surprise]

-Next Day-

Naruto was going to the Higurashi weapon shop to sell off some of the loot he had collected from Glitch Zones. "_If I get one more rusty sword or trashy wooden shield I'm going to start beating the enemies with the blunt end."_

When he entered the shop he was caught in an enthusiastic hug from Tenten and the feeling of something metal under her shirt. Misao was right behind her new daughter to add another pair of arms to the glomp. Misao let go first. "You did the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I always wanted a daughter, but the med-nin said I was barren. If you hadn't brought Tenten I never would have met her." "_Now I need to work on getting Tenten with him for grandchildren to spoil."_

Tenten only disengaged her grip after leaving a wet spot on the side of her favorite boy's neck right on the pulse. "_Tastes like liquid stamina, I like it. Someday soon I'm going to get the opportunity to taste your whole body."_ "Naruto, You gave me a family I never thought I'd have." "_And you're going to give me more family in the future"_ "I just want to give you this as a present." She undid the clasp on the necklace she was wearing and pulled up a three-pronged kunai. "Daddy was the one who made the special kunai for the Fourth Hokage, which was how his store started. We all want you to have this, since you are the Fourth's son, and because you brought us together. Daddy can make more for you, but you'll have to pay, just like your dad did."

-Outside the Village Gates, 10Y 6M ANTA-

Jiraiya and Kakashi were drawing near to the gates of home after three months on the road, interrupted by Jiraiya frequent peeping stops. "Jiraiya, from your first declaration I thought you would want to hurry back to the Leaf."

"We did hurry. I only stopped at the hot springs and brothels that were directly on the way. Normally I would go out of my way to peep."

The two Shinobi approached the gate and were greeted by the sight of Naruto with all of his female friends. Jiraiya stopped, did a double take, and then started running to meet his godson. The legendary ninja fell to his knees in front of the young ninja. "I'm not worthy! To have my godson be so young, yet so advanced in his ways! I feel a father's pride greater than any I ever had with Minato! This generation will truly surpass their parents. I entrust the Toad Contract to my successor." The Toad Sage staggered off to the Hokage tower with tears of pride streaming down his face.

Naruto stared for a full minute "…It's good to finally see my Godfather… He's just as … exuberant as I remember."

-Hokage Tower-

"You're telling me all those girls aren't his harem? I don't know whether to be sad he isn't already a harem super-pervert or relieved he still needs my help." Jiraiya had just been told the sad truth of his godson's stubborn monogamy. I wouldn't have been so hard if he couldn't see the potential for him to become the best harem super-pervert or the staunchest monogamist prude.

"It is saddening to see the WILL OF PERV not be blazing in such a situation. But it should give plenty of inspiration for your next book. Just think, an innocent boy wanders into the women's section of the hot-spring following his best friend who he thinks is a guy. When he enters he finds that the hot spring is in fact filled with all the girls who want him. In shock he drops his towel which was the only thing covering his body. Pervyness ensues with his fiancée showing up and scolding him for not giving the girls what they want. So many other options, you should be able to fill the next three books with just his corruption, much less the great feats he will do once he realizes the power of the Perv Side."

Jiraiya was already filling up a notebook with plans. "I am going to teach that kid the **Shadow Clone **jutsu, and watch as he seduces every girl in the village at once."

"He already knows **Shadow Clone**, and even better he has a **Transformation** that can disguise himself as a woman to sneak into changing rooms and such."

"Naruto is going to be the best apprentice ever!"

-Endless Cleft; 12Y ANTA-

The two toad summoners were training by a stream with a pool of bathing women through a perfect concealing screen of shrubbery. Naruto had been practicing **Summoning** for hours, spending most of his time chatting with a small orange toad. "Naruto, you've been training for a while, why don't you take a break and sit with your dear old godfather for a while."

If the bonding was anything other than ogling barely clothed girls the socially deprived child would have jumped at the chance. But as it was… "Pervy Sage! I'm not going to cheat on Hinata by ogling other girls!" The boy was a man at heart, and thus by definition at least a bit of a pervert. A large part could be blamed on his nicest neighbors being prostitutes and other less than upright men and women who ranged from treating the poor boy with a muted sympathy to treating him like a little brother. Then two and a half years training with Jiraiya at the height of his hormones certainly didn't help keep him a pure little angel. It wasn't from lack of interest or reading skill that made Make-out Paradise boring after all. But there was always more pleasure in love than lust. There just wasn't the same high looking at random girls in swimsuits when he could be taking a bath with his girlfriend who would be flattered and encouraged rather than enraged and murderous.

"_This brat can't think that training is more fun than peeping. That was the first step Minato took away from the perv." "_Since you have so much chakra left why don't I show you a trick to learn how to **summon** the larger toads faster." The horny head-banded ninja slowly approached his slightly cowering apprentice, and with a chakra enforced finger push, sent him through the forest to fall into an endless chasm.

"_Again? But I was actually doing well that time. It's so hard to deal with that super-pervert some times."_ Quickly running through the hand seals, Naruto pushed as much chakra into the summoning as he could. The Fukasaku and Shima were the ones to appear, rather than Gamabunta as Naruto had hoped. "_I guess this will be another exercise in using the tailed beasts' chakra. Today is Kurama's day for spa, so I guess I can make it extra-long or give into one of her requests to sweeten the deal."_

-That Night-

Naruto staggered into the front gates of the Hyuuga Compound just in time for his bath with Hinata. "_Seeing her smile like this makes challenging the Chief Toad to an all-out battle instead of a stamina match worth the pain. It even makes the deal I_ _had to make with Kurama almost seem like a good idea. I was planning on telling her about my tenants on our wedding night, but getting it out of the way would be best."_

The two lovers had a set system for their baths together. They would each draw a bucket of rinse water for the other, and quickly get the first layers of dirt off. Then Hinata would sit down first as Naruto washed her back as he complimented something about her body. Then Hinata would do the same to Naruto. Then they got down into the large tub and settled in as they each talked about their day, made plans, and Hinata talked about her feelings as Naruto did his best to understand and articulate his own. "Today I was training **Summoning **with the Super-Pervy Sage. I just feel so sorry for him, constantly rejected by the one he loves so he tries to find love by peeking at women. Anyway he pitched me off a cliff to make me **summon** a big toad. I summoned the Boss of the toads and challenged him to battle to win his respect. I barely beat him but I had some help. Hinata there's something I was going to keep secret until our wedding night, but I think I can tell you now. I am the container of the nine Tailed beasts. And they all live in my mindscape and take the form of scantily clad young women and like rubbing me. I normally spend a mental hour getting either massaged or molested by at least one of them every day."

"…Those lucky bitches. Naru, can you make it so I can be in your mindscape too? Please? The hour I get to massage you every day is never enough."

"[Sigh] This is why I was going to wait until our wedding. When we get married I can give you a mate mark and you can enter my mindscape whenever you want. But I made a deal with the Nine Tails; in exchange for her help in the battle, she gets to wash my front for all this week."

"That lucky vixen."

-Hot Springs; 13Y ANTA-

Naruto was heading to the hot springs to celebrate his birthday on a forced day off of training. He would have refused and trained anyway but he did need the relaxation. The Pervy sage had been getting in his nerves, making a business out of selling his apprentices used clothes to the fan-girl horde, then selling places to be on the voting crew when he went to buy replacements. Then Mikoto had been far too affectionate as of late, and he couldn't visit the Uchiha section of the new Uzumaki Compound without hearing her moaning his name. And Sasuke was a major source of confusion for the blonde. The Uchiha heir seemed unusually hostile to Hinata with the explanation that the Hyuuga took what was hers. And the Uchiha had longer hair and a softer chest than the original world and took every chance to be alone with him.

But all that was put aside for a nice relaxing day at the hot spring, with only a small side of training. Unfortunately it seemed normal relaxation was not to be as the blonde was confronted by a sense of wrongness right before turning into the changing room. "_The men's changing room was always on the right. Why is it different today? There was no remodeling, and it doesn't seem to be a bug. Genjutsu?"_ "**Release**!" The signs flickered and switched. "_This is another one of my godfather's schemes, isn't it? I'm not going to let him ruin my day off!"_

In the back room of the hot spring Jiraiya and Hiruzen were making sure everything was in place. "Is everything in order Jiraiya? Is the divider set? Have all the guests arrived?"

"I've got the divider set to split for plan B. Guests are all in place with his girlfriend in front as bait for plan A. Kurenai should be reporting in which we need to use."

Kurenai rushed into the room with her report. "Naruto saw through my genjutsu. I'm moving the girls so we get the best look when the screen comes down." When the Genjutsu Glitch Zone was cleared, she changed from a staunch anti-pervert to a connoisseur of the male form, with one target in her mind. For years Kurenai listened to Hinata spout about Naruto's kindness, skill, and amazing body while complaining that he didn't have a harem to make sure he got the love he was worth. How could someone not go after a specimen like that?

Said specimen was currently relaxing with his towel over his eyes to shield him from whatever plot his godfather had hatched to corrupt him. After an hour he decided to try meditating on top of the water, something he heard monks would do to get in touch with nature, and he hoped would increase his **Sage Mode**. The moment he reached full exposure on top of the water the divider between the male and female sides slid apart, and all the girls present got the perfect image for their fantasies. The collective female moan of appreciation was enough to raise red flags in the mind of their eye candy. Realizing the scheme, the blonde ninja quickly located his girlfriend's voice, used **Body Flicker** to give her a kiss, and escaped over the wall.

-Hokage Tower, 14Y ANTA-

The perverted duo of Jiraiya and Hiruzen were at their wit's end. No matter what they tried to turn their favorite orphan into a red-blooded pervert, the boy would find a way to escape, and add insult to injury by always giving his fiancée a dizzying kiss before escaping. "I think that we may need to abuse your position to save him from his path, Sensei. He seems more cunning every day and better at evading our traps. His only fetish seems to be Hinata, and that doesn't help because she will forget any plans the second he kisses her."

"The problem is the boy doesn't think he can give a girl what she deserves with any less than his full attention. What he needs is a confidence booster."

"I know just the person to teach him, and just the excuse to send him on a seduction mission."

-A Few Hours Later-

The last Uzumaki was heading up the stair of the Hokage Tower and making his way to see the old man once again. The super-powered boy had done a few missions under the table for extra pocket money, and assumed today would be no different. He was wrong. "Naruto Uzumaki, Your mission, you have to choice but to accept it, is an S-class seduction mission. Your target is an ex-Root Kunoichi. You will meet her at noon tomorrow at Ichiraku's. Do whatever is necessary. Here is her file."

"Stay still for a few minutes, I need to check something." Clones quickly materialized and set the seals. The Debug menu appeared. "Just as I thought: a bug. Now I just need to… why isn't it fixing? It should be fixed!"

The god quickly went into his mindscape to get tech support from the only other god that didn't actively push him into a harem. "Shin, why isn't this bug fixing?"

'**Now you come for help, after avoiding me for years after the Uchiha Clean-up? Whatever, you killed Danzo, neither of Shisui's eyes will be a problem, and no eyes were removed from the dead Uchiha, so you're ahead for now. I'm caught up, so I'm feeling generous. I'll trade killing a **Mangekyo** user for keeping an Uchiha with regular eyes. Just don't let the dogs have any children with their cursed blood."**

"Thank you for not making me kill my friend, but can you help me not cheat on my girlfriend?"

'**You have strange priorities. No I cannot, because both Megani and Yami are blocking your fixing of it. If both of us work together we can overcome the block, but not fix it. But seriously, why are you so adamant about not having a harem? You still get to love the girl who first showed you what love is, and you have a harem! What guy doesn't want a harem?"**

"I just don't think it would be fair to the girls involved. I'm only one guy-"

'**One guy who can infinitely multiply himself'**

"I still don't really know what love is-"

'**That is total bull shit. One, I saw your heart when you died. I got diabetes from how sweet you are. Two, the girls would be more than glad to teach you.'**

"How can I keep a harem happy when I couldn't make Sakura happy in my last life?"

'**That's enough pansy whining! You get out there, seduce that girl, and build yourself a harem and enjoy. You have no reason to whine about anything. You can do whatever you want, but I'm stuck in here doing paperwork. You had better put on a good show, because I'm living vicariously through you.'**

"Fine! But I'm only going to have a small group of girls that really cares!"

'**You only got one part of the descriptor right.'**

-Ichiraku's, Noon-

"What the Ramen? Sai is a girl? When did that happen? Did they do this to anyone else? Is that why Sasuke is so weird? No, that's impossible, I need to calm down. Obviously, Sai is the only guy that is female in this new world." Naruto had just opened the folder and was shocked to find his socially awkward teammate was now a girl. Well, his other socially awkward teammate. Maybe third, Sakura did have some major problems at times.

Sai sat down in the seat next to her new master, and ordered a bowl of ramen. She made sure to wear a smaller version of her asymmetrical exposed midriff outfit that her master best knew her in. The only difference from her normal appearance is that she didn't bind her breasts, as anecdotal evidence had shown the god to be a "boob man." She had left her upper zipper a bit lower for extra seduction.

The Blonde steeled himself "Hey there! I'm Naruto, what's your name?" "_Trying to act like myself is a lot harder than I thought."_ He extended his hand charged with chakra to get his target more comfortable.

"I have been given the name Sai, but you will call me Slave. Is there anything else you would like?"

"Why don't you tell me about yourself Sai?" no response "_This is seeming far too familiar to be coincidence."_ "Tell me about yourself Slave."

"I was taken in by Danzo Shimura, and trained to remove my emotions. I obeyed his orders until you executed him for his crimes. As the one who freed me, you are my new master."

"Slave, show me your seal. Then tell me who you really are."

Sai didn't bother to suppress the shudder of pleasure that ran through her as she stuck out her tongue for her master and unzipped her top. Her tongue was clear, but above her heart was a platinum tattoo of a genie and a lamp. "I am the avatar of Megani, added onto this soul to fulfill your will until you cannot live without her. I will serve you only, the sign is this kiss." (Horny Teens, and Sexual Content to next scene) She grabbed his head and pulled him on top of her as they both went to the ground. Naruto caught himself on his arms before he crushed his new slave, but after a moment of looking at the submissive display she was putting on he couldn't help himself. He slowly lowered himself until he was lying on top of her, and gave her a kiss. Her soft lips seemed to compel his mouth to open and his tongue to dominate hers. Her unzipped top slid open to reveal her unbound chest, and the young man took the invitation. Responding to some silent command, he held both of her arms above her head with his right hand as his left explored her exposed chest. They were only A-cups, and nowhere near the beauties that rounded off his Hinata's perfection, but his training with Jiraiya had given him an appreciation for all body types and sizes. It only took a bit of rough pinching to send her mind over the cliff of pleasure. He was about to bring her back to continue when he heard a familiar eep and felt the heat of an atomic blush. He extracted himself from his new slave, leaving her babbling in pleasure as a collar started to form around her neck, and faced his girlfriend. "Okay Hina, You were right. I do need a harem. But for now wanna join the fun?"

Hinata had woken that morning with a good feeling. She picked up the present she had got from Naruto four years ago. She found the present on her nightstand the morning after he had left their first double date with Hanabi early. It was addressed "To Hinata; From your other half. Use when you need to summon a more confident version of you."

"_My other half? Must be Ruto! He's so thoughtful!"_ From that day on she looked at the gift every morning, wondering what it could be, but not opening it because she could always deal with whatever came her way with the normal Naruto encouragement. Today, however, she was in over her head. Her dedication to her Naruto was so great that her first response to seeing him French Kissing another girl was not to hate him for cheating, but to thank the gods that he finally realized he was worth more than she could love him alone. The problem she was having was her old fainting problem, come back with a perverted side. Hinata was afraid that is she got close enough to smell her boyfriend's divine scent, and feel his chakra, she would faint in a nasal spray of blood. Were it just Naruto that would be fine, but as the first wife she had a position to maintain. She opened the box, took out the piece of paper inside, unfolded it to find a sealing array, and put chakra through it without a second thought, trusting Naruto.

One poof of smoke later and Hinata was looking at a more confident version of herself. The doppelganger immediately unzipped her jacket and presented…her? Their? Chest to Naruto with the command to lick. While the other Hinata was receiving the action, the original Hinata also received the pleasure. The unexpected sensation broke her shell and the original took command on their boyfriend's hands. It didn't take long for the shared sensation and copious pleasure giving chakra to overload the twin girls and they passed out, leaving stains as proof of their pleasure.

Naruto looked at the trio of blissed out girls "_Apparently I can make them plenty happy. I'm going to have to do this again. And try out the different girls. Have to keep showing Hinata why she's the best."_

-Hokage Tower, Next Day-

Jiraiya was sitting in the Hokage's chair frantically filling out paperwork when Naruto and the start of his harem walked in. "Alright Pervy Sage, you win. I'm going to have a harem. But know this, If you try peeping on any of us, I will place seals around every hot spring and bar to keep you out."

Jiraiya gave his godson a form without looking as he continued going through the paper work at a break-neck pace. "I'm proud of you kid. You put the old man in the hospital from nasal hemorrhage, and I'm filling in until he gets better." Jiraiya looked up with a light shining in his eyes. "He told me if I finish his back-log of paperwork I can make new laws that make mini-skirts standard uniform for kunoichi Chunin and higher!" He made a few clones to continue doing paperwork as he stood up to embrace his godson. "You will surpass your father and your teacher. But I need to explain the way the CRA works. You are allowed to marry an unlimited amount of allied women to continue your clan. If you snare a young lady that belong to a major clan like your fiancée and her Twin, any children are considered joint members of both clans. Any children you have with the unclanned or those from minor clans, like that Tenten girl or your pink-haired classmate for example, are the main branch of your clan. Any slaves you take, like the collared Root Kunoichi there, become branch families. Now get out there and make me proud." As the group was leaving Jiraiya shot one last comment out the door. "I'm entrusting the future of the Make-out Paradise series to you. Give me some good stories if you aren't going to let me watch."

A huge smile overtook Naruto's face. "Jiraiya, you never change. You are and always will be a Super-Pervert with a heart of gold." Naruto and his harem headed out as a secretary brought another stack of paper-work for the stand-in Hokage to complete.

Chapter 7 done. This is the longest chapter so far, I think, edging out the first chapter by a few hundred. Granted, There was a lot of ground to cover and a lot of time to fill up. Two charged scenes in this chapter, at the price of any combat. Some things I want to clear up right now. **Kurenai**. I based her Genjutsu world personality on Jiraiya; perverted, but with a focus. I'm writing her what I think Jiraiya would be like if Tsunade didn't reject him. **Harem**: Naruto only ever rejected the harem because he didn't think he could keep the girls as happy as they deserved, mostly stemming from his previous life with Sakura. When he saw how much they enjoyed being with him, his fears were removed. **Satsuki**: Whenever I am writing from Naruto's perspective I will use Sasuke, otherwise I will use Satsuki. Everyone else knows she is a girl, but either doesn't tell Naruto because a) the person is a girls and doesn't want extra competition b) Person is a young guy and wants a shot at Satsuki c)person is a Nara and it's too troublesome or d) they want Satsuki to reveal it in a manner worthy of Make-out Paradise. Satsuki is trying to leverage her brother image to get closer to Naruto. Naruto is just thick and dismisses any trains of thought that would lead to his discovery of Satsuki's true gender and feelings. **Naruto's perviness**: In cannon, Naruto was always a pervert held in check by fear. At the start of this fic, he was able to enjoy all the perverted pleasures he could want with Hinata. Now he is free to enjoy the wide range of girls interested in him, and he will certainly enjoy it.


End file.
